TwiScene
by coffin-loves-cullen
Summary: Bella is a scene/emo/goth girl. She just moved to Forks with her dad. Who are the mysterious pale kids? Why does one of them always looked at her? Rated T for language. Closely like the book! Much better than my summary,I suck at them! Read,Review,love.
1. First Night

**5 comments to get another chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**SM owns characters!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**First Night**

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows down.

It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix. I think that's one thing I am not going to miss, the dreaded heat. I played with one of my snake bites as we pulled into the airport. Renee, my mother, turned to me just as she had before we even pulled out of the driveway.

"Bella……you don't have to do this," she said in that same tone she had been saying it in for the past week. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned to the window.

"Mom…..I want to. Its O.K. You need to have fun with Phil," I said and turned back to her to give her one of my fakest smiles.

She reached her hand out and caressed my cheek. "Okay….."

I leaned over the center consol of the car and hugged her tight.

"I love you, Mom," I said then let go of her and pushed my door open.

I went to the back and grabbed my bags and stood by her window. She wiped at her red eyes.

"Tell Charlie I said hi," she said. I nodded then smiled at her, she smiled back.

Then I gave her a small wave and started my journey threw the crowded terminal…..of course gaining stares at my appearance.

It was a four hour flight from Phoenix to Forks, my chosen destination and the destination if my father.

I gained stares as I exited the plane….some from passengers, crew, and security. I didn't look very threatening. My 5'4 height was not out of the ordinary. My hair was cut short in the back and long in the front, the emo style if you will, with a mixture of different colors on the edges but the main color was a dark brown which was my natural color. My clothes, which I know got their attention, consisted of my favorite black tight pants with rips, black shirt with the words "Kiss me, I'm EMO" in rainbow letters on the front, a pair of bright blue chucks, and a bright green jacket around me. Then all my piercing: snake bites, cartilage, a few up each ear, and then my belly button but nobody could see that.

But the stares don't bother me as much as they used to when I first started to dress myself, when Renee had decided that I was capable of picking gout my own clothes I had ran straight to the Hot Topic store and stocked up….Renee didn't like it but she wanted me to be myself.

Charlie, my father and also the chief of police on Forks, was standing by the baggage claim. He looked so out of place that it was easy to find him.

I look like my dad. His round face, brown eyes like mine, dark brown hair. I have my mother's smarts but not her personality, that's where I get more from Charlie.

Charlie didn't notice me as I walked up to him.

"Hi dad," I said, and he looked at me like I was a stranger. Then he smiled and hugged me.

"Hey kido. I missed ya," he said and patted me in the back. Then he stood back and looked at my appearance. "Renee okay with this…..look?" he asked and pointed up and down at me. I nodded my head. "Good."

I saw my bags, four total, Charlie and I took two each and walked out of the busy terminal.

It was already raining, and I was happy about that….I liked rain and the cold. Charlie led me to his car…..and of course he was driving the cruiser. We hulled my luggage into the back and got in.

The ride was silent…..awkward silent. I didn't have a clue what to say so I left it to Charlie to make conversation.

"So…ugh," Charlie started to say at a red light. "I got you a car."

"Really?" I had been saving my money for a car, but if Charlie was offering I would take it.

"Yeah, from Billy Black….remember him? You and his kid Jacob used to play together," he said. I searched my brain for a Jacob or Billy……I could faintly remember a little from when I was a kid. "it's a truck, got it off him real cheap but it runs great."

"Cool," I said and we didn't say much more.

Its wasn't long before we where pulling into the old driveway where I used to write on the sidewalk with chalk.

I didn't really get what Charlie meant when he said "cheap" and "truck" together but I do now.

A big, very old, red truck was sitting in the driveway as we pulled in. It was nice, I liked it…..it had….character….it could have been a different color but maybe with all this extra cash I would have I could get it painted.

"Thanks Dad," I said as I got out to examine my new truck….well not new.

Charlie chuckled. "I knew you would like it, Bells." I smiled at him, that was the first real smile of the day.

We carried my bags into the house, which looked the same. Nothing changes in Forks. The place still had the dusty smell, the same pictures on the fridge of when I was 3, the same everything. The only thing that had changed was that there was a larger tv in the living room then I remember….I guess Charlie upgraded.

I followed Charlie upstairs and to my old room, which I might add looked the same as well. The old computer still in the corner, the old black dresser, the old bed with plain purple bedding, the same small vanity against the wall, and the old night stand with a picture of my mom.

Charlie Set my bags down next to the bed and I followed suit. Then we stood there awkwardly.

"Ok….well if you need anything just ask," Charlie said. I nodded as he left, shutting my door with a thud. I listened as his footsteps left the stairs and ended in the living room with the sound of the tv coming to life.

I let out a sigh then sat down on the old bed. I pulled one of my suitcases up to me and started to sort threw the clothes, setting them in piles for the drawer and closet. I finished with the first two then got to the bag with my phone and charger in it.

Renee had bought me an Iphone, one to stop me from going and two to make sure I would always be able to call her. I set the charger up on the nightstand and set the phone in it.

The rest of the bag was filled with my many hair supplies make up supplies, and just accessories. The last bag had my two pairs of combat boots and my whole closet of shoes.

I then began the task of putting everything in the right place, I am such neat freak….that's from my mothers side, but the whole thing only took me an hour.

I was worn out when I was done. I grabbed anything I would need and went to take a shower. The warm water made me forget about the whole trip and make me think I was away, not in Forks or Phoenix….just away.

I slipped on a plain black pair of sleep shorts and plain black shirt after I got out. I fell to my bed, I wanted to tell Charlie goodnight, but I could hardly move I was so tired. I set my phone's alarm to 4:00am. Then I let the sleep take me away.

`~0~`

I woke to the sound of pitter-patter, pitter-patter against my window…..and the constant sound of beep, beep from my alarm which I had been ignoring for the past ten minutes. I just didn't want to get up. I didn't want to face the crowd of school.

I let out a sigh and pulled myself out of bed. I ran my hand through my hair, feeling how disheveled it was. I got up quickly and grabbed my hair straightener from one of my bags and plugged it into the wall plug next to the vanity then set it down to heat.

I decided, as a way to wake up some, to pick out what I would wear today.

I settled on a black and white plaid skirt, red shirt with a black tie design, bullet belt that I loved, a few red and black bracelets to top it all of, and make up wise…..black eye shadow with red eyeliner. I set everything down on my bed, and by the time I was done my straightener was ready.

I straightened my hair then spiked the back like I always do and made sure all the colors stood out just right. Then I quickly got dressed and checked myself in the mirror twice, fixed my snake bites three times, then decided that I was ready. I grabbed my red and black striped jacket out of my closet then the bag I had already made up in Poenix which I would use for school, my favorite My Chemical Romance bag, threw my phone in it……..then I left. My shoes making a klunk sound with every step down the stairs.

I hadn't looked at the time. Charlie had already left but he had left me a note on the table.

_Have a good day at school, Bells. _

_Love you,_

_Dad._

I threw the note in the trash and looked at the clock: 6:30. School started at 7. I guess I could be early. I wasn't a breakfast person so I pulled my jacket on and put the hood up before I slipped out the door. I walked briskly to my truck, and hopped in. It was dry and warm inside, I could make out the faint smells of tobacco and oil. I threw my bag to the side.

Charlie had let the keys in so I turned them slowly. The truck started….loudly. It had no radio so I was out of luck to drown out the noise. I backed out of the driveway slowly then started down the road.

I was at the school in less then ten minutes, being that the school was only 2 miles away from the house. The Welcome to Forks High School sign told me I was at the small school. The parking lot was some what empty…..a few cars here and there. I parked near what I guessed was the front office. I got out of my warm truck, unwillingly, and started my walk to the building, rain droplets hitting my cheeks.

The office was warm. I pulled my hood down and looked around. A small group of plush chairs sat in the corner, awards on the wall, and plants in small pots.

Forks was green. Really green. And I liked green. Phoenix wasn't that green.

A red haired woman was sitting behind the large desk. I walked up to it and she instantly looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I am Isabella Swan," I informed her. And I didn't need to inform her further.

She pulled a folder out of a drawer and sifted through it till she found six different pieces of colored paper.

She showed me my schedule and a map. She highlighted the best ways around the school for me too. I thanked her and gave her one of my best smiles, for I was truly thankful….I did not want to be wondering around the school looking like an idiot. The she gave me a slip of paper for all the teachers to sign.

And just as I was about to leave she stopped me.

"Oh and, dear, you cant park here. But since your new I'll let it slide. Just be sure tomorrow to park over in the student parking lot," she said. I thanked her again and left the building.

I walked back to my truck and grabbed my bag I had left on the seat. The parking lot was mostly filled now, students walking around and talking. I was glad to see that all the cars were like mine: old.

In Phoenix it wasn't common to see a new Porsche or Mercedes. But not here.

I scanned the parking lot….and my eyes landed on a very shiny, silver Volvo. It stood out amongst all the old cars. There were people inside but they didn't get out. I soon forgot about it as I realized that I had started to shiver in the cold rain.

I walked over to the side walk around all the buildings and walked until I found the cafeteria. After that it was easy to find that first building I had to go to which was building three. A bell rang overhead as I was just entering the class. I walked in slowly and quietly, but that didn't help me when all heads turned in my direction. I kept my head forward and walked up toward the teachers desk, he was a tall, balding man…..the nameplate on his desk named him as Mr. Mason, he was writing something on the board and didn't notice me until he turned around. I handed him the slip of paper. He looked at me then at the paper then me again before signing it and sending me to the back desk in the room.

I was glad I was in the back, but that didn't stop the stares.

The teacher passed around a list of reading material we had to do. I was glad that I had read them all. I was in AP classes in Phoenix. So as the teacher talked about every single book in detail I sat and stared out the window, thinking of what my mother would be doing right now. She would probably be on the road with Phil, laughing.

The bell rang and I hadn't been paying attention to anything. I stood up just as everyone else had started to leave.

Once outside, a gangly boy with skin problems and deep black hair was standing there…waiting for something. When he saw me he stopped me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type. I nodded my head. "What class do you have next?"

I reached in my bag and pulled out my schedule.

"Government, with Jefferson, in building six," I said and threw the schedule back in my bag.

"Well I am headed to building four, I'll walk with you and make sure you get there," he said, defiantly over helpful. "I'm Eric," he said as we started walking.

I pulled my hood up as we got outside in the rain.

"So it doesn't rain much in Phoenix, huh?" he asked. That was a stupid question.

"Nope," I said.

"How come your not like….tan?" he asked and I noticed him looking at my legs from what my skirt showed.

"I don't like to go outside, but when I do I put on sunscreen," I said. He laughed a little.

"So your like…part vampire, huh?" he said with a little laugh. I laughed a little to.

My mother used to call me vampire all the time. When she would go out and get a tan in the back yard and I would sit in the cool darkness of the house.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked. He wished me good luck as I went in.

The Rest of the day passed like that. Eric leading me every where. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, was the only teacher that made me stand up in front of everyone. I felt like a sideshow attraction, I cant even remember what I said.

After the last two classes before lunch, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. At least I never needed the map.

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

She sat me down at the end of a long lunch table full of people I had seen in other classes. I made the excuse that I wasn't hungry, which I really didn't have the stomach to eat anything, so instead of having food shoved down my throat I got questions.

"Did those hurt when you got them?" Eric asked, pointing at my snake bites.

"No."

"What other pricings do you have?" a tall black boy asked.

I pulled my hair behind my ears and showed them each ear then I lifted my shirt slightly and showed them my belly button, with my zipper ring that I love.

All of them ohh'ed and ahh'ed. Then it was back to questions.

"How did you get your hair like that," Jessica, I think, asked.

"My friend did it."

"Are those comfortable?" a girl asked and pointed to my combat boots.

"Yes."

"Are you like emo or something?" a snaky blond girl asked. Now that question got me.

"Well what are you, fucking pick up truck?" I asked just as snaky as she had.

The whole table fell silent and starred at me and blondie. She quickly got up and walked away, but not before giving me a dirty look. I flipped her off then turned back and looked at all the people gawking at me.

"Damn! She is so hardcore!" the black boy said. I gave him a small smile then turned away from everyone just as they started to discuss something I had no interest in.

I scanned the lunch room. Everyone looked the same. No one stood out. And then I saw them.


	2. First Fight

**Thanks for all the love! **

**Remember 5 reviews=new Chapter!**

**SM owns!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**First Fight**

I scanned the lunch room. Everyone looked the same. No one stood out. And then I saw them.

They sat at a table by themselves. They sat with full uneaten trays of food. There were five of them. Their skin was so pale, paler than mine. They all wore dark clothes, with little hints of color. There were three boys and two girls.

One of the boys was big, muscular, he had brown curly hair. The other was boyish and skinny, he had blond wavy hair that made his face look young. Then the third…..he had golden, reddish, and brown hair that stuck up and was everywhere, he was so beautiful….almost like a painting.

One of the girls had blonde hair, she was tall and looked like a super model….the kind of girl that made you question your self-esteem. The other girl was small, her hair was short almost like mine with it spiked up in loops.

I nudged the girl next me.

"Who are they?" I asked and motioned with my head toward them.

"That's the Cullen's. The small girl's name is Alice, then Rosalie is the blonde one. The blonde boy is Jasper, the big one is Emmett, and the other one is Edward," she said with a wide smile. "They all live together with The Doctor Cullen and his wife."

Weird names, but colorful no doubt.

"Wow…" I said a little under my breath.

"I know! Their all together though. Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper. They all live together! Its so weird," she said, shock in her voice.

That thing would be a shock in Phoenix too, but not really to me.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" I asked. "They don't look alike."

"Oh, their not. Dr. Cullen is in his twenties or early thirties. They are all adopted. But the Hales, the blonde ones, are brother and sister…twins," she said.

"They look really old to be foster kids."

"Yeah. Jasper and Rosalie are both 18. But they have been with Mrs. Cullen since they were like eight. I think she cant have kids or something," she said, and I suddenly remembered her name was Jessica.

The boy with the reddish, golden and brown hair looked up at me and I couldn't help but look back. We just starred at each other. I noticed he didn't blink, not once. But then as soon as I thought that thought he blinked then turned away from me.

"Hey which one is Edward?" I asked. She looked toward the table again.

"The one with the golden hair. He is soooooo gorgeous! But don't waste your time……he doesn't date. Apparently no one here is good enough for him," she said, and made me wonder how many times he had turned her down.

The boy's lips moved into a small smile for about two seconds then it was gone.

We didn't talk about them after that.

I sat at the table longer than I wanted, but I lost track of the Cullen's as Angela asked me what class I had next. We both had Biology next so we walked. Angela was quiet and I was grateful for the quiet….Jessica and all the others had been talking all day.

As soon as we entered the class room Jessica went to one of the black topped lab tables. She already had a partner. I scanned the room and the only empty seat was by him. Edward Cullen.

We watched each other. He starred me down as I walked up to the teacher's desk to get my slip signed. Mr. Banner, by his name plate, signed my slip, handed me a text book, and told me where to sit. Of course I didn't need his help.

I felt like I was walking to meet my death. His gaze was so hostile, his eyes black as coal. He sat ridged in his seat. I sat down slowly, setting my bag next to me. I felt the urge to look away or look down….but I just couldn't. He didn't look down or away.

Mr. Banner began his lesson on Cellular Mitosis, I had already covered this topic in Phoenix but I took out one of my note books and a black pen….taking notes to distract my vision form Edward. I gave my hair a quick sniff….but it smelt like my shampoo….I never thought that was a bad odor. I pushed my short hair over so that it was a curtain between us, Edward Cullen moved even further away from me.

What the fuck is his problem? No one had ever been like this around me. They had always wanted to be close, near, to see my uniqueness.

I couldn't help peeking at him threw my hair. He was really nice looking. He had the sleeves of his long white shirt pushed up to his elbows. His arm was surprisingly muscular but not as much as his brother. His fist was clenched against his leg, tendons standing out against his skin.

This class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward Cullen looking at me quickly then looking forward.

He rose suddenly, one second after that the bell rang. He was out the door before anyone else was up. I starred blankly at the door, then slowly gathered my things and threw them in my bag.

"Your Isabella Swan, right?" a male voice asked.

I looked up. A cute, baby-faced boy with pale blue eyes and blond hair was standing in front of me. I wanted to be nice to him but with the recent incident and how I was growing so tired of the phase "Your Isabella Swan right?" that I just nodded at him.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi."

"Do you need help finding your next class?" Gym……my favorite class….not.

"Um…no I have gym, I can find it."

"Hey that's my next class too!" he sounded thrilled, but I guessed that wasn't a big deal…it probably happens a lot in a small school like this.

So we walked to class. Mike was a chatter. He had lived in California when he was a kid and moved here when he turned ten, so he knew what it was like to live somewhere with a lot of sun.

Just as we were entering the gym he asked "So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I have never seen him act like that."

So that wasn't his natural behavior.

"I don't know what the fuck was wrong with him," I said. Mike laughed.

"He's weird." Mike was right. I smiled at him as I left for the girls locker room.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but after looking at my appearance didn't make me dress down for today's class. So I sat and watched volleyball game after game. I thought about all the injuries I had -gained- and inflicted- playing volleyball.

After, I think, the sixth game the final bell rang. I walked slowly to the office to turn in my paper work. The rain had subsided a little but the wind had picked up.

When I walked into the warm office….I almost turned around and walked back out.

Edward Cullen was standing at the long desk, arguing in a low voice with the red-haired woman. He was asking if he could change Biology classes, changing to any Biology class available. I was instantly filled with a need to punch something.

He turned his head toward me a little then turned back to the woman.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's

impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel

without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.

I went meekly to the desk and handed her the signed slip. Then rushed out of the office, I needed to have a word with this ass.

As soon as I got out in the hallway he was halfway down it.

"Hey!" I yelled after him. He slowed his step but didn't stop.

So I tried running as best I could in my shoes. Thank god the halls were empty.

"Hey!" I tried again. This time he stopped. I was pretty close to him.

I walked up to him, breathless.

"What?" he asked, his eyes still hostile.

"What the fuck is your problem? I haven't done anything to you," I said. He let out a breath.

"Look….I just need to get out of that class. It has nothing to do with you," he spat out.

Then he just turned on his heel and walked away. I just stood there dumbfounded. My bag fell from my shoulder and hit the ground with a thud. I just couldn't move.

Edward fucking Cullen. Liar, jack ass, beautiful, god like.

The wind picked up and started to blow rain in my direction and made me wake up from my daze. I picked up my bag and threw it angrily around my arm. I braced the rain and wind with my hood down and face down, starring at the wet pavement. I sat in my warm truck in put my head against the steering wheel. I finally pulled out of the place, my truck was the only car left. I fought tears prick at my eyes all the way home to Charlie's.


	3. Opening Up

**Thanks for all the love! **

**Remember 5 reviews=new Chapter!**

**SM owns!**

**And I am thinking about making pictures of the outfits, Leave me a comment telling me if I should or shouldn't! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Opening Up**

The next day was better and worse.

It was better because I knew what to expect. I still got the same amount of stares, but it felt easier. All day either Mike, Eric, or Jessica would walk me to my classes.

It was worse because I was tired: I hadn't slept well, my sleep was clouded with constant dreams….good and bad. It was even more worse because during Trig Mr. Varner called on me when my hand wasn't even raised for a difficult question that no one knew, I got the question right but now I have so many people coming up to me asking for Trig homework help. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball; I had worn a simple stripped blue and black tank top, pale white skinny jeans, and my neon blue high tops….I guess I had it coming for dressing simple.

It was worse and better because Edward Cullen wasn't in school.

I dreaded his gaze, or what he would say to me because of yesterday. I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica…..trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place looking for him….but I failed. I found the table he had sat at yesterday but he wasn't there. Just his four siblings with their uneaten trays of food.

Mike steered us over to his table and again I used the "I'm not hungry", which I wasn't again. I wasn't subjected to questions today but complements. I saw blondie at the end of the table but she never looked my way. I tried to keep up and even partake in the chatter at the table………but I just couldn't. I was tense. Tense because I was waiting for him to come in. I hoped that when he did he would just ignore me.

By the end of lunch I was really happy, because he never came. I was so happy that I laughed at a really stupid joke that Mike told me as he walked me to class. But when I got to the door I held my breath and peeked in, but he wasn't there. Mike followed me to my seat and told me about an upcoming trip to the beach, I told him I would think about it.

He lingered at my seat until the bell rang.

I was happy to have the whole desk to myself. It was nice not to be glared at. But then there still was that little voice in the back of my head that kept making me think about all of his actions. I had never had that effect on anyone before. I cant believe that I am the reason that he left. Then I talked myself out of that.

Then gym, which is were the volleyball incident happened.

The blush on my cheeks was just going away when the last bell rang. I changed quickly then booked it out of there. I had evaded Mike or any others and I was smiling as I got to my truck. It wasn't raining but it was cloudy.

This was a really good day.

I dug threw my bag and retrieved the money I needed.

Last night I'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway.

I pulled out of the parking lot, the truck's noise catching attention….I sunk low in my seat.

As I passed the other student cars I noticed the two Cullen's and the two Hale's. The smallest Cullen, the girl, looked up at me as I passed….she smiled and gave me a small wave before entering the car…..which was a very shinny Volvo.

I let out a much needed sigh as I left the school.

The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping at home, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly.

When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out the homework that needed to be done. My phone started ringing in the bottom of my bag, I knew who it was before I even looked at the screen.

"Hi, mom," I said into the phone.

"Oh Bella! I miss you! How's Forks? How is school going? Oh and have you seen my pink blouse? I cant find it," my mother rushed out.

I took a deep breath.

"Your blouse is at the cleaners, you were supposed to pick it up Friday. Forks is good, rainy, the same as always. School is good. Everything is good. Charlie bought me a truck I really like it," I said.

"That's good! How come you haven't answered my e-mails?" she asked. I don't think that computer upstairs even works.

"Well that old computer probably doesn't even work and you know I cant get the e-mail thing to work on my phone."

"Then buy a computer! You have extra money since Charlie bought you a truck."

"Mom, I don't even think they have a Best Buy here," I said with a little laugh. She laughed too then I heard the door open and the familiar sounds of my fathers boots hitting the floor. "Hey mom got to go. Love you."

"Love you too baby," she said then the call was gone.

I quickly got up and took the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the entranceway. Duh, who the hell else would be home.

"Yea."

Charlie stepped into the kitchen and saw me at the stove. He smiled at me then hung up his gun belt and slipped out of his boots as I rushed about the kitchen, making sure not to burn anything.

As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready. When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.

"What's for dinner?" he asked and I knew he was thinking of Renee and her experimental cooking where none of the dishes turned out edible.

"Steak and Potatoes," I answered and he seemed relieved.

He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both more comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.

I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.

"Smells good, Bells."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In so many ways, we were well suited for living together.

"So…how's school? Have any friends yet?" he asked as he took seconds.

"Schools good. Made a few friends," I lied, about the friends part. I had not really made any friends….just people I sat with at lunch.

I had actually made two people probably hate me, well blondie was a bitch anyway, and one of those two people I had actually made not come to school. I'm like a plague.

"Um Dad, is there like a Best Buy or electronics store around here?" I asked as I pushed the remains of my dinner around my plate.

Charlie stopped eating and thought. "I think….there's one in Port Angelus. I'll ask some friends at work."

"Thanks."

We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes by hand — no dishwasher —then dragged my bag upstairs to start my homework and take a shower.

There was light rain tonight. When I feel asleep it was almost a soothing sound to me as I finished my homework, easily, then after my shower I fell straight into my bed.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.

But Edward Cullen didn't come back to school, I cant say how I felt about it. Happy at times…..then sad because I knew I had done that.

Everyday I watched until the Cullen's would walk in without him. Then I would relax and join in to the conversation, which was about a trip to the La Push beach in two weeks. Mike had planed the whole thing and asked me if I wanted to go. I told him sure…..I cant even remember why I said it…..I don't even like the beach.

By Friday I was happy to sit at my lab table, by myself, because I knew Edward Cullen wouldn't be there. I knew I was the cause of it, but I tried and tried to keep those thoughts out of my head.

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote my mom a long text message, telling her I was happy and telling her all about school. I made sure to make it sound cheerful.

It rained all weekend, so I didn't go out and find the electronics store, I put it off for next week. I slept really well….no dreams at all.

On Monday morning everyone greeted me in the parking lot or told me they liked my hair or selected outfit. I didn't know all their names but I smiled and waved at a few people.

It was very, very cold this morning but not raining.

In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights_. I had read the book countless times before so it was very easy. I was the first to finish, gaining looks and opened mouths. I knew I would get even more people asking me for help……..and I was right.

When Mike and I left class and stepped outside the air was filled with swirling bits of white. People were laughing and shouting.

"Wow," Mike said. "Its snowing!"

I stuck my hand out and caught one of the little balls of white. "I have never seen snow before."

"You haven't seen snow before?" Mike gawked at me as I shook my head. "Ow!" Mike shouted suddenly as white came down from the sides of his face.

I knew instantly Eric had hit him. I bid Mike goodbye as he ran threw the halls with a big snowball in his hand.

Everyone was chatting excitedly about the snow. I had kept my neon blue binder at hand at all times, I had used a few times too. Jessica kept laughing at me with it walking down the halls.

As Jessica and I walked into the cafeteria I did my usual sweeping the cafeteria, looking at every table…..then the very last table. The Cullen table. I froze.

There were five people at that table.

Jessica pulled my arm.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she asked and waved her hand in my face. I quickly unfroze and hurried threw the lunch line grabbing a soda and nothing else.

We set down at our table. I tried looking away, I really did, but I couldn't.

I decided to permit myself one last glance at the Cullen family's table. I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were

looking this way. I lifted my head a little.

They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely

saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else……only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us. But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided — flushed from the snow fight maybe — the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.

I quickly turned my head away when I thought he was going to turn his head this way. I listened in on the conversation at my table a little, feeling him stare at me…..or maybe I was just getting paranoid.

"Bella," Jessica said in a sing-song voice. "Edward Cullen is starring at you." Oh great….so I'm not paranoid. That's a plus I guess.

I turned my head slightly to just look at him. He looked me right in the eyes and gave me a tight lipped smile. I gave him just the smallest smile then turned back to Jessica and shrugged my shoulders at her. She did the same then forgot about the whole thing when Mike told us about an epic snow battle in the parking lot after school. I agreed but couldn't get my mind off Edward Cullen and his little smile gesture. Maybe he felt bad about last Monday.

For the rest of the lunch hour I kept my eyes on my own table. My stomach hurt a little at the thought of sitting next to him in Biology.

I didn't walk with Mike to Biology, he was a big target for snow attacks and my binder wasn't that big. But as soon as I and everyone else entered the class room we all groaned in unison…..it was raining. Rain was washing all the white away. I felt a little sad….my first snow and it only lasted a few hours.

But that sadness was soon replaced with fear as I walked to my lab table, Edward Cullen starring at me. I kept my eyes down or at the window. I sat down slowly and instantly began to doodle on my binder with a pen.

He cleared his throat grabbing my attention to look up at him.

"I want to…..apologize for anything I may have said that upset you last Monday," he said. His voice quiet and musical. I was lost for words.

"Why…are you apologizing? I was the one who yelled," I asked, stammering threw my words a little.

"Yes. But I shouldn't have spoken as I did."

"How about we just start over. Clean slate," I suggested. He smiled at me and his face became open and friendly.

"Edward Cullen," he said and nodded at me.

"Bella Swan."

Mr. Banner started class at that moment so what little conversation we were having ended. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Ladies first," Edward said and pushed the microscope toward me.

I had already done this lab in Phoenix. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.

"Prophase," I said, confidently.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked just as I switching the slides. I starred at him for a minute before pushing the microscope over to him, my confidence flying out the window.

"Prophase," he agreed then changed the slides quickly.

He glanced at it quickly. "Anaphase," he said as he wrote it down on the worksheet. His writing was so nice, mine was horrible.

"May I?" I asked just as he was switching the slides. He smirked at me then passed the microscope to me.

I looked threw the eyepiece only to see he was right. Damnit.

"Slide three," I said without even looking at him. He switched the slides swiftly.

I took the most fleeting look I could manage.

"Interphase," I said and passed him the microscope before he could ask for it.

He took a small peek then wrote it down.

We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.

"Its too bad about the snow," he said quietly. I looked out the window even though there was nothing to see.

"Yea……..that was the first snow I had ever seen," I said and leaned my head against my arm.

"Really?" Edward asked and looked down at me. I nodded.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"Edward did you at least give Isabella a chance to solve one?" Mr. Banner asked, skeptical.

"She solved most of them actually," Edward said, sounding so diviner. Mr. Banner looked at me quizzically.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, sir. But not with Onion Root."

"Whitefish blastula?" he asked. I nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment. "Its good your lab partners." Then walked away mumbling under his breath.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked, quietly.

"Sure."

"Why did move here? This isn't the chosen destination of most people."

I sat up some. "Well….its complicated."

"I can keep up," he pressed. I sighed.

"My mom got remarried, last September," I said, it came out sounding so depressing.

"You don't like him," he guessed.

"No….Phil's okay."

"Then why didn't you stay?"

"Phil travels a lot. He's a minor league baseball player……but he isn't that good," I said, Edward laughed a little. His laugh was beautiful……musical almost.

"So, your mother sent you here so she could travel," he said it as a statement, as an assumption, not a question.

"No, I sent myself."

His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand." He seemed frustrated to admit it.

I sighed. Why am I even explaining my life to him? I don't even know him.

"She stayed with me at first, but it made her sad and she missed him. So I decided to spend some time with my dad," I said. He nodded.

"And your mother was okay with those?" he asked after a moment of silence, making me turn and look at him. He gestured to his lip and my hand went up and touched my right snake bite. I smiled.

"She went with me to get them," I said, he smiled and laughed just a little.

Mr. Banner called the class to order and began showing the answers on slides over an overhead. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward, he was leaning away from me and had his hands fisted. I turned toward him just a little….just so much that it looked liked I was still looking forward but I could still see Edward. He looked at me but didn't say anything. I was tempted to nudge his knee, just to see what he would do, but decided against it.

When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after him.

Mike skipped over to my table and picked up my books and put them in my bag, like I couldn't, but I thanked him.

"That was awful," he said as he handed me my bag and we started our walk to Gym. "At least you had Cullen for a partner."

"I have done the lab before….you should have just asked me for help," I said.

"I'll remember that next time……Cullen seemed better today," he said as we both put our hoods up to brace the rain. I shrugged.

I didn't really keep up with Mike's chatting as we got in to Gym. I didn't keep up with anything during Gym. I got in two good serves but other than that I was no asset to my team.

The rain was just a mist when I was walking out to the parking lot with my hood up. I felt so happy when I got to my truck and was inside the warm, dry cab. I pulled my hood down and fluffed my bangs a little then started my loud truck. I looked around the almost empty parking lot…..and my eyes found a tall, pale figure leaning against as shinny, silver Volvo.

Edward Cullen stared back at me and smiled. He gave me a small wave then got into his car. His gesture was so kind that I caught me off guard and made me forget what I was doing before a honk woke me up. As I was pulling out from Forks High School I looked back to that shinny Volvo….and I swear I could see Edward Cullen smirking at me with a smile still on his lips.

Or maybe I am going crazy.


	4. Paranormal

**Thanks for all the love! **

*****Remember 5 reviews=new Chapter!*****

**SM owns!**

************Pictures on Profile!!!!*******

**And I now respond to all comments! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Paranormal**

When I opened my eyes in the morning, I could tell something was different.

It was light….light came threw my window. I turned over in my bed and looked out my window. There was no fog. I jumped out of bed and looked down through the window.

The ground was covered with snow. My truck was covered with snow. The road was covered with snow. Everything was covered with snow.

I smiled……I would get to enjoy the snow just a little longer.

I dressed quickly in a long sleeved black and white striped shirt, tight legged black jeans, I wanted to hurry up and go so I just grabbed the first shoes my hands touched….which turned out to be my all black chucks.

I fixed my hair, hastily. I found a small all white bow and put it in my hair as a reference to the weather.

Charlie had already left for work when I went down stairs. I took a few swigs of orange juice straight from the carton then grabbed my neon green jacket and my bag. I rushed outside, kicking a few piles of tall snow just for the fun of it. I was excited to get to school. As I started my truck I was giddy as I pulled out of the driveway. I couldn't tell exactly why I was so excited for school.

It wasn't the stimulating learning environment, that was for sure. I wasn't eager to se the people who hovered over me. A little voice in the back of my head gave me a reason why I was excited to go to school. Edward Cullen. I was excited that I would get to see him again. But why?

I then made myself forget about that reason by thinking about Eric and Mike and how teenage boys responded to me different here than in Phoenix. In Phoenix…..boys ignored me……I was just there. When I started dressing like I did then I got looks, compliments here and there, jeers even that I fended off with a "Fuck you". But then here I was….a novelty. I was new.

I pulled into the school's parking lot before I could elaborate with myself further. I got out and leaned against the door, it was still early. Something silver caught my eye. I went and examined my tires. Snow chains. I hadn't even noticed how my truck had handled the icy roads. Charlie had gotten up early and put on snow chains for me. My throat tightened a little. I wasn't used to being taken care of, so Charlie's unspoken concern caught me off guard.

I heard a really odd sound as I was leaning up from examining my tires.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

I felt something pull me back against my truck. I opened my eyes. A white hand was in the middle of a large dent in the side of the blue van. I felt a strong arm around my waist. I couldn't hear anything….but I could feel everything. My body moved slowly as my head turned, my eyes followed the white hand till I saw his face. Edward Cullen gazed at me…..his eyes filled with shock and horror. His lips mouthed words but I couldn't understand them. I shook my head, hoping he would understand. I felt the arm around me move and Edward started to get up. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and held on tight. He looked down at me and mouthed more words.

"No," I said….hoping he understood me even more.

He touched my hand, his touch was cold….frozen almost. He wrapped two fingers around my wrist and squeezed lightly……my hand fell limply and involuntarily back to the ground. All the sudden I could hear again.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward said and was gone.

I heard screaming and shouts. I heard people calling for ambulances. People calling out my name. People crowding around me, talking to me……but I couldn't talk back.

Jessica leaned down toward me. "Bella! Can you move?"

I nodded. I needed to get up, I needed to ask him what just happened…..how he stopped that van.

I started to push myself up but everyone kept telling me to just sit still.

EMTs came a few seconds later. I tried to refuse the ambulance, I was fine, but they made me. I felt so embarrassed when they put the neck brace around my neck.

I tried to think of a logical reason of how Edward did what he did, as we rode to the hospital. Everything passed threw my mind.

They put me in the emergency room, which was merely a line of white beds surrounded by pastel curtains.

A nurse poked and prodded at me. She put an arm cuff on me and took my temperature. As soon as she left I quickly pulled at the Velcro on the neck brace and got it off. I stuffed it under the bed.

Then another flurry of people brought in another stretcher. I recognized Tyler Crowley in the stretcher. He had a large bandage above his left eye. As soon as he saw me he nearly jumped out of his bed.

"Bella I am so, so, so, so sorry! I was going way to fast and I hit the ice wrong!"

"It okay….I'm fine," I said as a nurse began to poke and prod at Tyler.

He ignored me and continued to apologize. I rolled my eyes and laid back on the bed.

They wheeled me away some where and I was happy to get away from Tyler. But then I was angry because they made me have x-rays. I kept telling them there was noting wrong with me and I was right. They made me take all my piercings out when it was a waste of hospital money, I was just putting them all back in when they wheeled me back to my place next to Tyler who continued his apologies. I closed my eyes again and laid back.

"Bella…." a small musical voice said next to me. My eyes shot open.

Edward was standing in front of me, smirking. What the hell was he smirking about?

"So what's the verdict?" he asked. I sat up some.

"I'm fine. But they wont let me leave," I complained. Edward chuckled some.

Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. This had to be Edward's father, Dr. Cullen.

"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said, in a rather appealing voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said, hoping it would be the last time I would have to say it.

He walked over to me, Edward moving and sitting at the end of the bed by my feet. He felt around my skull, emitting a slight wince from me.

"Tender?" he asked and touch the place lightly again.

"Not really," I said then added in my head, only when someone hits it. I heard someone stifle a laugh. I looked over at Edward as he put his hand over his mouth.

The doctor removed his fingers from my head and looked at me, then sighed.

"Well the x-rays looked good. If you feel any pain take some Tylenol. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all. Your father is out in the waiting room so your free to go," he said with a smile.

"Can I go to school?" I asked as I flashed Edward a look.

"I might not…..you should take it easy," he said as he picked up my chart.

"Don't worry….I'll tell everyone your alive," Edward said and flashed me a patronizing smile. Dr. Cullen looked up from my chart.

"Well you wont have to do that. Half the school is out in the waiting room," he said. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Someone better have gotten me flowers then," I mumbled as I got up quickly, too quickly.

I staggered and Dr. Cullen caught me and set be back down on the bed. He looked at me concerned.

"I'm fine," I assured him again.

"Well you were extremely lucky," he remarked.

"Luckily Edward was standing next to me and pulled me out of the way in time," I said and stared at the subject on my statement.

"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen said and suddenly became very interested with the papers in his hand.

Then he started to look at Tyler. My intuition kicked in and I knew one thing: the "good" doctor was in on whatever was up with Edward.

As soon as the doctors back was turned I moved to Edwards side.

"Can I talk to you, in private, for a minute?" I asked quietly. His jaw clenched.

"Your father is waiting for you," he said under his breath

"He can wait," I pressed. Edward sighed and started walking out of the long room.

I followed, more or less ran, as he turned a corner. He stopped and spun around to look at me.

"What?" he asked, annoyed. His eyes were cold and all the friendliness that was in him a few minutes ago was gone.

"You owe me some explanation," I said.

"I saved you life, I owe you nothing."

"You cant just say that what you did didn't happen," I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

He glared at me. "What do you want from me?"

"The truth," I stated. "I want to know how you did what you did and why your lying."

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Cant you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you," I said, still expecting my answer.

"Your not going to let this go, are you?"

"Fuck no."

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment," he said and started to walk away before I grabbed his shirt like I had done an hour or two earlier.

He stopped and looked down at my hand then at me.

"You know what the worst part about being lied to is? Knowing you weren't worth the truth," I said and roughly let go of his shirt.

"Bella wait-" he started to say I walked away from him, he took hold of my arm lightly to try and stop me. I ripped my arm from his grasp.

"Fuck off, Cullen," I said as I walked away, for good this time.

I walked, fast, to the waiting room. Charlie rushed up to me but I told him I was fine. Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric were all waiting there too.

Jessica had my bag, Angela had my jacket, while Mike and Eric fought over who was going to give me my white bow that had fallen out of my hair. I took my stuff, thanked them, then told Charlie I really wanted to go home, at which he didn't refuse. I had never been so happy to be in the cruiser.

The ride was silent. I wasn't up for conversation. The whole Edward Cullen thing was still clouding my mind. What the hell was he hiding? Why is his father helping him hide it? Why the fuck cant I get him out of my head?

"Umm…..you'll need to call Renee," Charlie said and hung his head like he was guilty of something.

"You told Mom!" I was appalled.

"Sorry."

I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on my way out.

My mom was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at least thirty

times before she would calm down. She begged me to come home forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment — but her pleas were easier to resist than I would have thought. I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented. And more than a little obsessed by Edward himself.

I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. Charlie continued to watch me anxiously, and it was getting on my nerves. I stopped on my way to grabbed three Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, I drifted to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward fucking Cullen.


	5. Bottom Line

**Thanks for all the love! **

*****Remember 5 reviews=new Chapter!*****

**SM owns!**

*******I want to thank the following people: **_ **Jalice-4-ever**, **Jasperluvr95**, **Goldeyedsoul**, Hiroko of God**, **GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222**, **ForbiddenFruit001**, **Elizabeth Rayne**, **Kay0795**, **Renesmeecarliecullenxxx**!_

_You guys rule! You all get cupcakes! _

************Pictures on Profile!!!!*******

**And I now respond to all comments! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bottom Line**

In my dream it was dark. No light anywhere. But out of nowhere Edward would arrive. I could never see his face, just his arms and legs. He wore straight black clothes. He would stand in front of me then just turn around and walk away. I would call his name, run threw the darkness, do anything to stop him from leaving. But I never caught up with him.

I would wake up scared and frustrated. It took me awhile before I could go back to sleep.

After that first dream, he was in my dreams every night. But I never reached him……I was always trying.

The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and, at first, utterly fucking embarrassing.

To my dismay, I was the center of attention for the rest of the week. Tyler Crowley was impossible: following me around all the time, obsessed with making amends with me. I tried and tried to convince him that all I wanted was for him to forget about it but he kept on. He followed me around as I went from class to class and sat at the now very crowded lunch table.

No one seemed concerned that Edward saved me. Everyone kept commenting on how they hadn't seen Edward standing next to me.

Edward was never surrounded by crowds for his firsthand encounter as I was. The Cullen's and the Hale's sat alone at their table as always. Talking amongst themselves, with their uneaten food.

When he sat by me in Biology, as far from me as the table would allow, he acted like I wasn't even there. Only now and then would his fists suddenly ball up.

The only conclusion my mind could come up with was that he wished he hadn't saved my from Tyler's van.

I wanted to talk to him, but I wanted him to talk to me first. I was still angry at him for not trusting me with the truth. Maybe he didn't owe me: he had saved my life in fact. However he had done it, he had saved my life. My anger was soon gratitude.

Everyday he was always already seated in Biology. And everyday I would sit down expecting him to turn toward me. But always he never showed any notice I was there.

I watched him sometimes. I felt like a stalker but I couldn't help myself. I felt miserable, and I couldn't sort out why. The biggest reason was Edward Cullen.

The large text messages I sent Renee from time to time, alerted her of my mood which made her call more often than she usually did.

The only person who was having a god time in my sorrow had to be Mike. I could see he was worried that Edward's daring rescue might have had some effect on me, and he was very relieved when it didn't. He was more confident and would sit on my lab table everyday until the bell would ring.

The snow was washed away after that very icy day, Mike was happy because the beach trip was back on.

Jessica made me aware of another event coming up. She called me the first Tuesday of March to ask my permission to ask Mike to the Girl's Choice Dance in 2 weeks.

"So you really don't care if I ask Mike?" she asked.

"No Jessica I don't care. I'm even going." I had thought up a trip to Seattle, one to find and Electronics store and two because I don't dance…..no thanks.

"It will be fun," she insisted. I suspected that she liked the popularity of me more than my actual company.

"You have fun with Mike."

The next day Jessica wasn't herself. She was quiet during class and as we walked to class. If Mike had turned her down or something I was afraid to ask, but I had too…..I knew this. I stopped her in the hall as we were going to lunch.

"Jessica….what's wrong?" I asked. She was hesitant to answer me.

"Mike……he said…..he said he would think about it," she said.

I saw Angela walking to lunch and I quickly grabbed her and asked her to take Jessica to the table, while I went and talked to Mike.

I saw he walking with a few guys to the cafeteria. I walked quickly over to him and took a hold of his left ear. I pulled him over to a secluded spot.

"Are you fucked in the head, or something?" I asked.

"What?" Mike said as he rubbed his ear.

"Why did you say no to Jessica?" That's when he became still and looked down at the ground.

"Well……I…..I was sorta hoping you were going to ask me," he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mike, you have to go with Jessica." Mike looked up, alerted.

"Did you already ask someone?"

"No, I'm not even going. I'm going to Seattle that weekend."

"Cant you go some other weekend?" I shook my head.

"Now go tell Jessica yes," I said and pointed to the cafeteria. He nodded.

"Okay," Mike said and sulked off to the cafeteria.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, then stared to the cafeteria. As I entered I watched as Mike talked to Jessica. Her face light up as he said something to her. I smiled to myself. I would probably become the new Forks High School matchmaker. I laughed to myself as I walked to the table…..my eyes sweeping the cafeteria as I always did. And like always my eyes slowly passed over the Cullen table.

Edward Cullen was starring at me from his table. That was the first time in about a week he had looked at me, since the accident. My stomach fluttered as I sat down. I only took small glances at him all threw lunch.

In Biology he still sat as far away from me as he could but he still looked at me. I couldn't help but look back. His gaze was filled with frustration and curiosity, but to what I had no clue. The rest of the hour went just the same. When I bell rang I happily turned away from him and started putting my things away.

"Bella," his stupid, recognizable voice said. I reluctantly looked toward him. His expression was unreadable.

"What your talking to me know?" I asked as I forcefully shoved my things in my bag.

His lips moved to make a smile but he held it back. "No," he admitted.

I sighed. I had no time nor patience for him if he was going to act like this.

"Then what Edward? What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere, but he was always apologizing. I was growing tired of it. "I am being very rude, I know. But its better if we aren't friends. Trust me on this."

"Its to bad you didn't figure this out earlier," I said, almost hissing it at him threw my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this fucking regret," I said, grabbed my bag, and moved quickly out of the now empty class room.

"Regret for what?" Edward asked, suddenly next to me and following me as I walked to Gym.

"Regret for not just letting the damn van crush me."

He stopped my walking by standing directly in front of me. His face was emotionless.

"You think I regret saving you life?" his tone was angry.

"I know you do."

His face grew hard and narrow with anger. "You don't know anything."

That one sentence infuriated me. I wanted to hit him, to yell at him, to do anything that would cause him pain. My hand twitched at my side was I restrained it from connecting with his nose. I felt tears prick at my eyes. Fuck, what I time for this.

"Fuck you, Cullen," I said and pushed past him.

I walked, more or less stomped, to gym.

We had moved on to Basketball in Gym that day. I actually played well……I guess that's what happens to me when I am really pissed off. My team kept passing me the ball, I got 4 shots. My team mates patted me on the back and cheered me on. I tried to seem happy but my mind was filled with Edward. He was such a asshole to me, but I had never done anything to him……except told him to fuck off a couple of times.

It was a relief to get out of the school as the final bell rang. I walked briskly to my truck, and stopped dead in my tracks. A tall, dark figure leaning against my truck. I started walking again when I realized it was just Eric.

"Hi Eric," I said as I fished out my keys and began to open my door.

"Hi."

"So….what's up?" I asked, slightly impatient.

"Um….well I was just wondering…if…you would go to the Spring Dance with me?" he asked and kicked a small pebble with his shoe.

I was slightly stunned. "Well thanks for asking me, but I'm going to Seattle that day."

"Oh," he said and looked up at me. "Maybe next time then."

"Sure."

Then he walked away. I hope he wont take that literally.

I heard a low chuckle.

Edward Cullen was walking passed the front of my truck, lips pulled tight together. I got in my truck and slammed the door a little harder than I needed too. I started my truck and started to pull into the line that had formed to get out of here. Just as I was about to move up…..Edward fucking Cullen pulls right in front of me.

I thought about hitting the back of his pretty little Volvo, just a hard tap would do him good I bet. I saw his family by the cafeteria doors as they started walking to his car.

There was a light rap on my window. Its was Tyler Crowley. I let out a sigh and cranked down the window as much as I could.

"Sorry Tyler, I'm stuck behind mother fucking Cullen." Tyler gave me a goofy smile.

"Oh its ok……I just wanted to ask you something while your stuck here." Oh shit. No this can not be happening. No, no, no fucking way! I swear I am going to kill Cullen.

"Will you asked me the Spring dance?" Tyler continued.

I told myself that I should let him down easily. "Sorry Tyler but I'm going out of town that day."

"Yeah Mike said that," he admitted.

"Then why the fuck--?"

He shrugged. "I just thought you were letting him down easily……well we still have prom. See you later then."

He gave me a small wave then went back to his car. And all the sudden I had the worst headache. I watched, anxiously, as the rest of the Cullen's and Hale's sauntered to their car. I inched forward some…..imagining what Edward's car would look like after I hit it. I was just about to do it but they had already gotten in and Edward was speeding away.

I drove very fast home. I found out that my truck couldn't go over fifty.

When I got home my headache was still full force. Just as I was heading upstairs to try and sleep away my headache the phone rang. It was Jessica.

She told me how Mike had said yes to her. I acted happy for her as I rubbed my forehead. I told her that Angela and Lauren (blondie, just figured that out when someone threw a snowball at her a few days ago) should go with Eric and Tyler. She thought it was a great idea. The Forks Match Maker came into my mind and I covered up a laugh. She talked some more……about meaningless things, but I told her I had to go…….I gave her some lame reason but she didn't notice one bit.

I quickly hung up and dragged myself upstairs. I put my phone in the ihome system and put it on repeat play for all songs. The sounds of my favorite songs lullabies me to sleep.

I woke sometime around 1am. My phone was on repeat play on Mozart's Sonata number 16 in Major, I'm really into Classical music…….Renee used to play it around the house when I was younger and I have liked it ever since. I don't remember putting that on repeat play…….I must have done it in my sleep? I brushed it off and got up to take a quick shower.

Then I feel back asleep.

I woke up so refreshed. I dressed colorfully: Faded gray jeans, blue piano key shirt, and my orange Chucks. Even my makeup was colorful.

I caught Charlie just as I was leaving. I quickly told him about my trip to Seattle the next weekend, I sort of asked him but then again I didn't because I didn't want to make it seem like I would always do that.

At first he argued with me a little; saying that Seattle was a big place, my truck didn't get good gas mileage, and wondered about the dance.

I told him I could read a map and I would call if I needed help, I would stop for gas as much as I needed, and that I didn't dance. Soon he agreed. I hugged him as a father daughter gesture then was out the door.

I was still happy as I headed to school, in the fog. But my happiness and giddiness faded as I pulled into school and saw that stupid shiny Volvo. I parked as far from it as possible. I got out smoothly……not glancing at that stupid shiny piece of shit car. I kept my head down…..I kept my head down so well that I didn't notice the large, half frozen puddle as I was getting out. I slipped, of course, but what I didn't expect was the strong arm that gripped me as I tried to hold on for dear life to the door. I sighed as I guessed who it was. The arm removed itself from me and I steadied myself against my truck door. I turned my head slowly……..and there was Edward fucking Cullen, leaning casually against the side of my truck.

I really didn't know what to say. "Thanks," I mumbled, grabbed my stuff, and stood there awkwardly. All the while Edward Cullen stared at me with a smirk on his face. I soon grew tired of this little game.

"What, do you want a medal or something?" I asked, irritated. Edward chuckled lightly. He moved down toward me and stood next to me, our sides almost touching.

"No……I'm just trying to figure you out."

"What happened to……its best if we aren't friends?" I asked coyly.

"Just because I'm talking to you, doesn't imply that we are friends."

"Thanks for clarifying," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But just because I said that doesn't mean that I don't want to be friends," he said. That was the last straw for me. I cant take anymore of Mr. Bipolar.

"What is it with you? Are fucking you bipolar?" I asked, my voice dripping with anger, as turned to face him. "One minute its like you hate me, then you want to be friends! You have to make a choice." I placed my hands on my hips to stress my point.

He let out a sigh then turned toward me.

"Well I'm tired of staying away from you, Bella."

"No one told you to do that," I interrupted.

"I told myself to do that," he said. "But I'm not going to listen to myself anymore. I'm going to be stupid."

"So being my friend is stupid?"

"Well……its not smart," he clarified. I rolled my eyes in disgust. "But I'm sure of myself enough that I can be your friend."

What? "Okay you lost me."

"Yes I know. But the bottom line: yes, we can be friends," he said and nodded at me. "But I do have to ask you something."

"Go on," I said.

He put his hands in his jean pockets and acted nervous. "I was wondering, a week from Saturday, you know the day of the Spring Dance-"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I interrupted. Edward's eye's were wickedly amused. I wanted to knock that stupid look off his fucking face so bad.

"Will you please let me finish?" he asked. Held my hands behind my back as a restraint. "I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

What? Holy shit…..no fucking way did he just ask me if I wanted a ride. With who even? He cant mean himself……can he?

"With who?" I asked, slightly stand offish of him now.

"Myself, obviously." He enunciated every syllable, as if I was a fucking idiot.

"Why?" That was the only thing my brain could throw out.

"I was planning on going to Seattle in the next few weeks and, to be honest, I don't think your truck can make it," he said and gave my truck a slight pat.

"My truck works just fine, thank you very fucking much for your concern."

"It may work fine, but can it make it there on one tank of gas?" He asked and raised and eyebrow at me.

"Oh, well I'm sorry Edward," it felt strange saying his name, really strange. "We all cant have shiny Volvos that only need one tank of gas every where we go!" I said, making my voice sound like a really high Barbie doll.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Will you please just go with me?" he asked.

"No," I said, flat out.

"Why not?" he asked and looked down at me intensely.

"Because," I said. I didn't need to give him a reason.

"Bella….." he said, sounding annoyed. "Your being childish and idiotic."

My face crunched up in anger and my fingers struggled against themselves. I thought about hitting him in my head, hoping maybe it would subdue my urge to connect my fist with his pretty nose.

"Okay that was rude. I'm sorry. But will you please just think about it?" he asked after I didn't say anything. I bit my tongue to hold back all of the profanity that I wanted to say.

"Sure," I said, threw clenched teeth.

"Good. Thank you," Edward said. We both stood there awkwardly, both of us not knowing what to say and both of us just starring at each other.

The bell rang for first period.

"I'll see you in class," He said and walked away.

I sighed then started toward English. I was still angry from his comments and my hand still buzzed with the need to hit something. I thought about hitting a locker but that would just cause me an injury that I didn't need right now.

Stupid fucking Volvo owner.


	6. Bleeding For Questions

**Thanks for all the love! I'm so sorry for the wait! I was on Vacation! **

*****Remember 5 reviews=new Chapter!*****

**SM owns!**

*******I want to thank the following people: **_ **Jalice-4-ever**, **Jasperluvr95**, **Goldeyedsoul**, Hiroko of God**, **GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222**, **ForbiddenFruit001**, **Elizabeth Rayne**, **Kay0795**, **Maddyy**, **Katnpete**, **GR33NxSKITTL3z**, **Renesmeecarliecullenxxx**!_

_You guys rule! You all get cupcakes! _

************Pictures on Profile!!!!***********

**And I now respond to all comments! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bleeding for Questions**

I walked to English in a daze. My hand still buzzed with the urge to hit something.

During English I found a pencil on the floor and I used it to subdue my urge to hit something. Then when the pencil was broken in half I turned my right snake bite over and over in my fingers.

When the bell rang Eric and Mike walked with me to class as usual, but they both didn't have the same enthusiasm about them like they did. I guessed that I was still in hot water after the whole dance thing.

But they both cheered up as I started asking about the beach trip. The weather had only to paths to follow: rain or no rain. The rain was _supposed _to take a minor break, but if the rain did subside then it would only get to a high forties. I tried to sound eager for Mike.

The whole day passed in a blur. I thought about Edward's proposition. I weighed the pros and cons all day.

Pros

I wont have to pay for gas, I could use the money for a computer.

Maybe he will loosen up and have fun.

3. I could ask him more questions…..I may even get some answers.

Cons

I don't even really know him, I just sit by him in Biology.

I wont have to pay for gas but I will have to sit in a car with him, in a car, for who knows how many hours. That could get awkward.

He could date rape me, then murder me, then dump my body. Charlie would have a field day.

Okay….that last one had me scarred and jittery by the time I got to lunch. I scanned his table and was filled with relief when I didn't see him. I happily walked threw the lunch line and grabbed a Pepsi, then sat down at the usual table.

Jessica told me that Angela and Lauren had asked out Eric and Tyler, the Forks Match Maker strikes again! Angela even thanked me for the help…..but of course Lauren didn't even look me in the eyes, which I didn't mind. The bitch didn't have to thank me.

"Hmmm I wonder why Edward is sitting alone today," Jessica said as I was taking a sip of soda. The soda got caught in my throat as I turned around and I choked slightly.

Edward Cullen was sitting at a table by himself. He was starring at me and twirling a piece of napkin threw his fingers. He smiled crookedly at me then raised a hand and motioned for me to join him with his index finger. He winked at me as I looked at him in shock.

"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked in an insulting tone.

"Um…maybe he just needs help with Biology homework or something," I mumbled as I got up from my seat. I grabbed my bottle of Pepsi and started my slow, death walk over to him.

I stood in front of the chair, awkwardly, waiting for what he wanted.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling,….like he knew it all.

I sat down, awkwardly. I watched him with caution. He never batted an eye at me, just sat there smiling.

"So….did you think over my proposal?" he asked. I swallowed thickly.

"Yes."

"And?" he asked again, sounding noticeably annoyed.

I shifted in my seat nervously. "Well….I'm not that sure. I mean….I don't even know you."

He sighed, a irritated and tired sigh. And then I was angry at him….again. He acts frustrated with me. As if I cant comprehend anything.

I hit my open hand on the table with a loud slap as away of releasing some of the pent-up rage I was holding in .

"Stop doing that," I commanded threw clenched teeth. "Stop acting like its all my fucking fault. Excuse me for being human and worrying about my safety. Do I look like the type of person to just go jumping into guys cars? I'm not some fucking slut, try Lauren Mallory for that shit, she looks like the type," I spat out, trying desperately to keep my voice low by leaning forward to him.

His face went from casual then to hurt then to anger and hurt. He leaned toward me and spoke calm and collected.

"I would and never have thought of you as such a person. I am not acting as if its your fault, I am just simply frustrated at your lack of faith in me that I would not……do anything inappropriate to you. And I do value your worriment about your safety. I find it refreshing, actually," he said, his tone slightly angry but he kept it down and smooth, and crossed his arms across his chest.

I sat there and starred, bewildered. I watched his eyes and they looked away from mine and over toward the table behind me.

"Your friends," he said and motioned with his head toward them. "They think I've upset you. The blonde boy is debating with himself about coming over here."

"They aren't my friends," I said and twisted the cap of my soda around with my finger.

"You sit with them," he concurred.

"Just because I sit with them doesn't make them my friends. They don't like me anyway."

"They like the popularity of your company," he stated.

"Yes. And is that the same with you? You want to look cool so you talk to the Freak with all the piercings?" I said and tapped my left snake bite with my teeth.

His face twisted in anger again but his voice stayed calm. "No. I don't talk to you because I want to look cool, I talk to you because I find you interesting and would like to get to know you better."

"Good," I said quietly, not really knowing what to say. Edward nodded at me casually.

"So…..will you please go with me to Seattle?" he asked, almost pleaded.

I guess I would have too. If I said no he would probably bug me till I said yes.

"Yes," I finally said. Edward's face lit up and he smiled brightly.

"Excellent," he said, the smile still touching ear to ear. "I'll pick you up."

The bell rang for class and I realized the time.

"We're going to be late," I said and started to stand. Edward sat….unmoving. He looked so much like a statue that I was almost certain he was.

"I'm not going to class today," he stated.

"Why not?"

"Its healthy to ditch class every now and then," he said and smiled up at me.

I had skipped class a few days a year in Phoenix, and never got caught. But I wouldn't dare try my luck here. Such a small school like this….someone would surly notice. I wouldn't take the risk of getting caught and having to deal with Charlie.

"I'm going. See you later then," I said. He smiled at me again then gave me a small wave. I waved over my shoulder as I exited the cafeteria and hastily walked to class.

I got there just as the late bell rang. Mr. Banner wasn't in yet so I hurried to my seat. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mike and Angela starring at me, eyes filled with questions. I set my bag down and didn't look their way. I turned my snake bite around and around in my fingers as Mr. Banner came into the room, carrying a large box. He set it on his desk and called everyone to order.

"Alright everyone. Today we are going to learn our blood type!" he said, sounding so proud of the subject. He handed Mike three boxes and told him to pass each one of them to everyone. Mr. Banner then pulled out a set of white gloves and snapped them onto his hands.

"The first thing you will be getting is an indicator card," he said and held up a white card with four small squares on it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator." He held up a toothless hair pick. "And the third is a sterile micro lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic. "I will be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you."

By this time Mike had passed everything out, and I skillfully avoided his gaze as I looked at the things he put in front of me. Mr. Banner looked around the room quickly then he stopped at me.

"Mrs. Swan, would you like to go first?" he asked, loudly, and started walking toward my table. He stood in front of me…..and the entire class watched in awe.

"Sure?" I said, it came out as a question. He smiled down at me, then took the blue plastic thing, took hold of my left finger, and pricked it. It was a slight sting then it was over.

He then put water on each of my squares, the held my finger over each and squeezed till the blood flowed. He finished then left go of my finger and held up my paper for everyone to see.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded so fucking proud of himself even though I could already tell that probably five people would go and donate. My old Biology teacher tried that on us. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission, I have slips at my desk."

He smiled to the class then gave me a band-aid.

But just as he was walking away he said "Oh and Bella…..since you I will be done before anyone else, could you please be the Carrier?"

"Carrier sir?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. See every year there are a few who get sick and need to go to the nurse. So will you please help with that today?" he said. In Phoenix the teacher called it "The Paramedic" and would shout it out when ever someone fainted.

"Yes, sir." He nodded at me.

"Thank you," he said then went to go help other groups.

I starred out the window so I wouldn't have to look at Angela or Mike. Through the light rain that had started I could see a shiny Volvo in the parking lot. And then reality sunk in.

I would be going somewhere with Edward. Edward: A slightly scary individual who has a slightly irritable mood swinging condition and who really needs a Prozac once in awhile.

Holy fuck……wait a dam second……would this be….no it cant….oh fuck me, could this be like…..a date?

Oh shit, no…..no it cant be a……a……date. No…..I must just be taking this out of contrast. Yeah that's it: just taking this out of contrast. Way out of mother fucking contrast.

Would Edward call it a date? Was that what he was trying to do, get me to date him? Edward was very attractive….probably way out of my league. He probably could date some European supermodel. Hell his whole family looked like they should be modeling the latest in high priced apparel.

"Bella!" Mr. Banner's voice pulled me out of my thinking stupor.

Mr. Banner was standing next to the desk of a girl, I couldn't think the name of, while she held a trash can up to her face and that sound of her stomach regurgitate its contents follow.

I jumped up quickly and swiftly walked over to her table. Mr. Banner handed me the trash can while he picked her up slightly and I slid my arm under hers. I then quickly handed her the trash can back as I heard the sound of more regurgitation about to come up, to which I had to look away.

She slumped on me as I pulled her threw the halls to the nurses office. She didn't talk and I didn't feel like it anyway. I was actually feeling some what nauseous myself, and that only happens when I see someone throw up or look at puke. I had been good at looking away when that disgusting sound would arise in her stomach first then throat. And I walked as fast as I could to the nurses office.

Once there I hurriedly set her down on the vinyl cot. I informed the nurse what happened to which she just smiled then sent me back to Biology.

As I walked threw the halls I became even more nauseous. The empty halls and sterile white lights were fucking with my eyesight. I finally decided to just stop, find some little empty hallway, just breathe, then go back to class.

I found a nice little area, near the restrooms, that was open to the outside but let in a nice cool wind and no rain. I stopped and leaned against the wall, letting the nauseousness drip off of me. I shut my eyes and thought about only calming and soothing things.

_Music……_

_Books……_

_Hitting Edward Cullen in the Fucking Face……_

_Watching said person's reaction to said action……_

_Kicking Edward Cullen in the Balls……_

And by that last one I was calm, nauseousness gone, and I was ready to go back to class with a small smile on my face. I opened my eye and looked around, navigating my route then started walking.

"Edward you cant do this."

I stopped dead in my tracks. That voice had come from down the hall, the hall I had been on. I turned back to my spot and quietly listened. The voice was female I could say that much.

"Why? Why cant I be happy?" I heard Edward's familiar voice ask.

"It will not end well, Edward," the female voice said.

That's when I began wondering if…..and I could be totally wrong and vain about this…..but I started to wonder if they were talking about yours fucking truly.

But why the fuck would they talk about me? What wouldn't end well?


	7. Password Hint

*****Remember 5 reviews=new Chapter!*****

**SM owns!**

*******I want to thank the following people: **_ **Jalice-4-ever**, **Jasperluvr95**, **Goldeyedsoul**, Hiroko of God**, **GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222**, **ForbiddenFruit001**, **Elizabeth Rayne**, **Kay0795**, **Maddyy**, **Katnpete**, **GR33NxSKITTL3z**, **Renesmeecarliecullenxxx**!_

_You guys rule! You all get cupcakes! _

************Pictures on Profile!!!!***********

**And I now respond to all comments! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Password Hint**

That's when I began wondering if…..and I could be totally wrong and vain…..but I started to wonder if they were talking about yours fucking truly.

But why the fuck would they talk about me?

"How could you know? Can you see what is to come now too? You don't know anything about it, Rosalie," Edward's voice was sharp.

Rosalie…..the blonde one.

"I don't have to see what's to come, Edward, its starring us all in the face. Don't you see it?" Rosalie's voice annoyed and enraged.

I had to find where they were. I peeked around the corners and the very last corner, the corner that led straight to the restrooms, there they were. They were standing by the teacher's restrooms in all their supermodel glory. Edward was leaning against the wall as Rosalie stood in front of him. He looked at her like he really didn't give a fuck about what she said. And I actually felt proud of Edward for sticking up to his most likely bitchy, supermodel sister.

"No I don't see it. I have enough control of myself to be around her," Edward said and turned his head away from her too look ominously down the hall.

Okay…..I think its safe to say that they may be talking about me. But what the fuck is he talking about when he says "Enough self control"? Why would he need self control around me? That doesn't make any since.

"Do you, Edward?" she questioned him more. "One wrong move and it _will_ destroy us all."

My breath caught in my throat. Why? What would go wrong? Why would they be destroyed? What the fuck are they talking about??

Then I felt the horrible taste of Bile rise in my throat and I couldn't hold it in. And they were by the bathrooms. Fuck…..my day really can't get any worse, can it?

My hand went to my mouth to momentarily stop anything from coming up. Edward leaned toward Rosalie and said something that I couldn't hear then she fluidly walked away, without another word. Edward leaned down and got a quick sip from the water fountain. That was when I couldn't and wouldn't hold it in anymore.

I ran as fast as my Chucks would carry me to the girls restroom, flung the door open, nearly dived for the stall, then threw up everything in my stomach. With my head bowed into the toilet I heaved up my stomach contents until there was nothing left. Then I slumped against the stall wall and breathed slowly and deeply threw my nose. I could taste vomit on my snake bites and I almost threw up again. I guess was so dazed from this that I didn't hear the door open and the footsteps walk to me.

"Bella?" Edward's stupid fucking voice said near my cheek. God I was so not in the mood to talk to him. I shut my eyes tightly so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"This is the women's restroom," I said, my voice was scratchy and weak. Edward covered up a chuckle.

"Well that is true, but I saw you run in and had to see what was wrong," he explained. "Do you need me to take you to the nurse?"

"No," I said, my voice coming back and my eyes shooting open.

Edward was crouched down beside me. He had a faint smile on his lips and looked like his father, Mr. Doctor Man.

I sighed and closed my eyes again. "Please just leave me be."

"No I'm sorry I can't do that," he answered fluently and I bet he was smirking at me.

"Well I think you should do that before I regurgitate on you," I warned. I almost wanted to try and throw up again so I could throw up on him…..sick and mean I know but I just wanted to be left alone.

"Oh please don't, I rather like this shirt," he said and laughed. The bitch laughed.

I opened my tired eyes and tried to give him a death glare but I bet I failed, miserably. He laughed even more and turned his head away from me. After he recovered from his laughter he turned back to me and started to pick me up.

"Put me down," I demanded as he had picked me up and held me in his arms. "Edward….if you don't put me down right now I am going to kick you in the nuts so hard that you will never be able to reproduce."

And even at that he laughed some more. Then he set me on my feet, steadied me, then covered his mouth to stop his laughter. I let out an angry sigh then waddled over to the sink. I ran water over my hands then splashed some over my face and even gurgled some then spit. When I looked up into the mirror…..the sight that I got.

I swear: Edward Cullen was looking at me, well not really at me….his gaze was aimed slightly lower than my face….so much lower that his mouth hung slightly open.

I turned around quickly and stood pressed against the sink. Edward's eyes immediately came up to my face. I made my face look shocked and appalled, even giving out a small gasp, even though I was but I was more dying inside from laughter.

"Edward Cullen!" I exclaimed, putting the things I had learned in Drama class in Phoenix to good use. "Were you just looking at my ass?"

Edward's face went into total shock and his already agape mouth hit the floor. I'm having the hardest time not busting out laughing. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he stammered out half an answer.

"I….well I….I was….I," he looked around the bathroom nervously, touching his hair every word.

Then I put the slyest smirk on my face. Edward looked like he was about to shit himself.

"I'm telling," I said in an devilish tone.

Edward looked at me, alarmed. He stepped toward me and put his hand out to stop me I guess. "No….I was just-" he started to say.

"To late, Cullen," I interpreted and smiled at him.

"Bella-"he started to say again but was stopped when I bolted for the door.

I wasn't far from the door, nor was Edward. Even though I was closer to the door than Edward he got there first. He was there even before I got there. I couldn't think fast enough how he had done that. I had hardly even seen him move. No, I hadn't seen him move.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Edward was against the door, against it in away to stop me from exiting through it. My mouth opened to confront him but everything I thought about saying didn't even sound plausible. How had he done that? How had he gotten to that door so fast? I swear: one moment he was about 7 feet away from the door and I was 5 feet away from the door, but before I had even gotten halfway there he was there. I hadn't even heard his feet move across the floor.

His face was shocked and angered. He just starred at me.

"Sorry, Bella." Was all he said before he turned swiftly and walked out the door.

The door swung twice after he left. I couldn't move. I couldn't think.

I forced myself to walk back to class. I wrung my hands together as I walked, trying to decipher what had just happened.

The class was still abuzz when I entered. No one looked up as I walked back to my seat. My card was weird colors but I didn't really care. I couldn't think. I sat at my table for about 2 minutes before the bell rang. I was a zombie as I picked up my things and headed out the door. Mr. Banner stopped me in the hallway.

"Bella. I was looking at your card but I couldn't understand what your blood type was," he said, and I really didn't give a fuck about my blood type right now. "It's possible that you have a rare blood type or the card didn't work. You should give blood so they will inform you what it is." He handed me the slip to give blood.

I didn't say anything, just nodded and took the white piece of paper. As I walked to gym I stuffed in my back pocket and didn't think about it.

Gym was great, and I'm not even being sarcastic. I played really well. I don't remember playing well though. I kept going over everything. Edward and all the shit he had thrown my way. And I just couldn't sort threw it. Everything was password protected and I didn't even have a slight clue as to what the password may even be.

The rain was hard and fast as I walked to my truck. I ran and was happy when the loud rawer of my truck droned out all my thoughts.

I drove home and tried to not think about anything except the road.

I was soaked from the rain when I got in the house, but I didn't change. The cold and wet feeling kept me from thinking.

I made dinner in a daze: pork chops, mashed potatoes and gravy, and a vegetable. Simple because my mind was to clouded to think of anything else.

Charlie came home just as I was setting the table. We greeted then sat down to eat.

I informed Charlie about the beach trip this Saturday, to which he said yes. He asked me about the people going and what time I would be back; all the things he knew he should ask as a father. But I answered them as a daughter should.

The rest of the meal was silent. I cleared the dishes then went straight to my room. I dug in my bag for a piece of paper and a pen. I settled down on my bed, put my phone on the charger, turned on the first music I saw, and began my mission.

I would compose a list of all the crazy shit Edward Cullen has done and then try and sort out everything. Make since of it all.

At the very top of the paper I wrote: _Edward Cullen._

Then:

_Stopped a car with his hand_

_Pale skinned_

_Eyes change color_

_Moves very fast_

_Mood swings_

_Hands are very, very cold_

Then, when I had decided I had put down as much I could think about, I began the very difficult and very confusing task of trying to figure it all out.

Next to _Stopped a car with his hand_, I wrote _He may be very strong…..Adrenaline rush……? _

I had heard of people having adrenaline rushes in dire situations and they lifted a car or something. But then when I thought more about it, it just didn't fit.

I moved on to the next one.

_Stopped a car with his hand------He maybe very strong……..Adrenaline rush……?_

_Pale skinned-------Forks doesn't get a lot of sun. Maybe it's a family thing, like his real parents were really pale too. _

_Eyes change color-------Contacts? He's rich so he could afford them._

I had to skip _Moves very fast_, because that shit still baffled the fuck out of me.

_Mood swings------He is just a really touchy guy? _

_Hands are very, very cold------_

And that one baffled the fuck out of me too. So my list looked like this:

_Stopped a car with his hand-------He maybe very strong……..Adrenaline rush……?_

_Pale skinned-------Forks doesn't get a lot of sun. Maybe it's a family thing, like his real parents were really pale too. _

_Eyes change color-------Contacts? He's rich so he could afford them._

_Moves very fast-------……………………………_

_Mood swings--------He is just a really touchy guy? _

_Hands are very, very cold------……………………_

I went over my list and discovered that I hadn't learned shit from this. I had just asked myself even more questions that I may never get answers too.

I closed my notebook and threw the stupid thing across my room in frustration. I was so confused.

And I couldn't just go up to him and say "Hey why is your skin so pale?"

So I was up shit creak, with to many questions, and no answer paddle.

I turned out the light, pushed a pillow over my head, and tried to sleep. Sleep would help.

******************************************************************************************************************************

**Contest!!!!**

**Do you want to name a future TwiScene Chapter?**

**Then Leave me a comment with a chapter title of what you think is going to happen next, I'll read it and which ever one I like the best I will use!!**

**So leave me a title!!**


	8. One Smart Cookie

*****Remember 5 reviews=new Chapter!*****

**SM owns!**

*******I want to thank the following people: **_ **Jalice-4-ever**, **Jasperluvr95**, **Goldeyedsoul**, Hiroko of God**, **GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222**, **ForbiddenFruit001**, **Elizabeth Rayne**, **Kay0795**, **Maddyy**, **Katnpete**, **GR33NxSKITTL3z**, **RICIA**, **little-miss-randomness17**, **twilgihter111**, ** sweet nonsense**, **Renesmeecarliecullenxxx**!_

_You guys rule! You all get cupcakes and smart cookies and green skittles all around! _

************Pictures on Profile!!!!***********

************GR33NxSKITTL3z won the contest!!

But you all had great suggestions!! Loved them all and will most likely use them in other chapters.

**************************New contest at end of chapter and new pictures on profile!!***********************

**And I RESPOND to ALL and ANY comments!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**One Smart Cookie**

I dreamt of Edward Cullen that night.

It was the most bizarre dream I had ever had.

In my dream I had just oddly woken up. I bolted upright in my bed. There was a figure in the corner of my room, the moonlight from my window lighting the person's face. A name popped up in my head and I thought I was crazy when I said the name out loud.

"Edward?" I asked the air, almost in a whisper.

The figures face shifted as did the body. The figure moved toward me, about a step or two. The moonlight made the figure's face even more evident and I realized that my assumption was true. Edward Cullen was standing in my room.

"Why are you awake, Bella?" Edward asked in his velvety voice.

I didn't now what to say to that. I didn't even know why I had awoken.

"I never really sleep well," I answered. Edward stepped closer to the bed and I suddenly became self-conscious.

I was in a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, but I felt completely exposed.

"Well….that's a shame. Sleep is a very valuable thing. You should cherish it," Edward said and sat down on my bed…..at my feet.

I sat up more, moving my feet away from him.

"Why are you here, Edward?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't answer but it was worth a shot.

"I'm not here, Bella," Edward said. "This is a dream."

"I know," I said. I sighed. Oh course it would be a dream. "But if this is a dream then I can ask you anything I want you'll answer. Right?"

Edward smiled at me. "Its your dream."

"What are you Edward?" I asked and moved toward him. I sat on my knees and starred at him, impatiently.

"What do you think I am?" he said, smiled at me, then placed his hand on mine.

His touch was cold, he didn't hold my hand just laid his hand over mine cautiously.

He leaned his head toward me, almost like he was going to kiss me.

"I have been trying to figure that out. But I can't," I admitted. Edward chuckled lightly.

Then Edward glanced at my clock.

"I think you need to go back to sleep," he advised.

No!" I protested. "I want to know."

Edward chuckled again, then leaned even closer to me.

"If you sleep now I'll tell you one thing that will clue you in on what I am," he said, which was good enough for me.

Edward stood up. He leaned over me, placing a hand on my neck and the other on my back….leaning me back to bed. When I was again in sleeping position he smiled down at me. He leaned in so very, very close that I was sure he was going to kiss me.

"I am very, very different from you, Bella," he started to say. "I'm so very different that when you do figure out what I am, you won't believe yourself. You will call yourself insane for thinking it."

Then he closed the gap between us and kissed my forehead, I wasn't shocked by the gesture but I was shocked to find that his lips were cold also.

"Good night, Isabella," Edward said and started to move away from me.

"Wait," I called after him. "Will you be in my dreams again?"

Edward laughed. "I'll try. Now sleep sweet Isabella."

And then I woke up at four in the morning. The sun not even coming over the clouds yet.

My dream had been so realistic. Half of my brain kept trying to tell me it wasn't a dream. I then decided that half of my brain was insane while the other half was sane.

I showered since it was so early, dried and fixed my hair.

As I was standing in front of my closet and trying to figure out what to wear, insane brain and sane brain still arguing over my dream, when insane brain suggested something that caught my attention.

_Edward probably got in threw your window, did you even check it?_

Sane brain recoiled. _Well….no. _

So I forgot about what I was doing and bolted to the window.

Maybe insane brain isn't so insane.

The window wasn't wide open, just a little crack. Open enough that I could tell that it was warm outside.

Had my dream really been a dream? Oh my god I'm going crazy. And Edward Cullen is sneaking into my room. What fun.

I pushed the window the rest of the way down. I had to stop thinking about this.

I walked back to my closet, trying to very hard to focus on my closet and nothing else. I chose the darkest and skinniest jeans I could. Because of the warm weather I wore my blue and black dress tank. Then my black high tops. I even grabbed my sunglasses for the sun. I did my make up, grabbed my shit then booked it out of there. Happy that I was getting away from my room for a few hours.

When I was driving to school my brain tried to start thinking about Edward and my dream but I wouldn't let it. I focused my attention on the sun which was out today, probably the first time it had been out since I had gotten to Forks. As I pulled into the school, way to early, I parked and slid my sunglasses on. There were only a few cars here and there. I looked at my phone and saw it was 6:30.

I got out of my truck, grabbed my bag, and stood against the back. I examined the dent at the end of my truck where….where….well I really don't know.

I didn't know if that was where Tyler's van hit or whether….that was where Edward's back had been.

I ran my fingers over the dented metal, trying my best to remember. But I couldn't. I searched everywhere in my brain but I couldn't draw out the memory.

"Bella!" A voice called me out of my memories.

Angela was walking toward me, book bag and all. I smiled at her. I liked Angela. She was quiet and collected unlike Jessica.

"Hey Angela," I said as she neared closer and came to stand next to me.

"Hey. Um I was wondering….if….you wanted to do like a girls day thing with me and go to the blood drive," she said. I hadn't even thought about.

"I had asked Jessica, but she wasn't really into the whole…." she started to say.

"The whole sticking a needle in her arm?" I asked. Angela smiled at me and nodded. "Sure. It's a girls day."

"Great!" Angela was all smiles. "I'll pick you up Saturday."

Then we stood and talk about upcoming school shit until the bell rang.

English was a blur, so was half the school day.

"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica asked in Trig.

"I don't know," I lied. "He never really said."

"You looked mad," she tried again to wheel the answer out of me.

"I was mad," I answered, truthfully this time.

"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird."

"Yeah, it _was_ really weird," I agreed.

She soon dropped the subject when she realized that she wasn't getting anything. And what was there to tell her? That I was going crazy? Yeah, that would be all over Forks High School in a minute.

The rest of the day, excluding lunch, went stupendously.

As I waked into the crowded cafeteria with Mike and Jessica my eyes went straight to _his _table, like they always did. And I was filled with disappointment when I only saw Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Their heads all bent together, talking to one another.

My usual lunch table was full of talk about Mike's beach trip tomorrow. Mike was putting all his faith into the weatherman's hands. I acted enthusiastic for his sake.

Biology was Biology. We started some new unit or something but I lost interest. Gym was the same: we started a new unit, didn't play anything just sat around will the teacher explained meaningless shit.

At dinner Charlie seemed excited for me about my trip to La Push tomorrow. I think he felt bad about all the time we hadn't been spending together. I liked it this way. All the years with Renee and the way she always want to "hang out", this was like a vacation.

When I told him about next week he said that it was good. He said he wanted me to hang out with kids my own age and, in his words, do "teenage stuff". Which was fine with me. He was giddy as he signed the blood drive slip.

I stalled myself as much as I could from going to bed. I watched tv with Charlie a little. I wanted to dream about Edward again, but then I didn't want to go up there because I would confirm my own going crazy. I finally figured I had to go.

I walked slowly up the stairs. When I was in my room I shut the door, making sure it was pushed tight against its shutting mechanism. I stood in the middle of the room, staring down the window. Should I leave it open? Should I put tape on it to know if someone enters?

That's it! Tape!

I hastily dug threw the bottom drawer on the old vanity until I came across a large roll of duck tape. I pulled off a rather large piece, as long as my hand, and ripped it form the roll. I placed the tape at the bottom of the window so if anyone, or anything, got in the tape would successfully break and I would know.

And I would know if my dream was real.

Satisfied with my handy work I dressed in some night clothes and sat on my bed.

I began to think about something that I hated thinking about. I looked at my phone in its charger and got an idea. I got an idea about how I could figure out _what _Edward Cullen is.

I grabbed my phone, turned it on, and hurriedly touched the internet button. _Google _popped up onto the small screen. I furiously typed into the search box: _Ancestry Search._

I clicked on the first website, which brought me to a whole archive to look threw. It asked for a last name and I typed: _Cullen._ Then hit enter. It took 3 minutes for the page to load. I know exactly because I counted out loud. When the page had finally loaded there were exactly 10,000 matches to the name I entered. Half of them, I'm sure, were not related to the Cullen's. I skimmed down the list: most of them were birth records from the 1640's and them some were death records from the 1660's. It seemed that all the Cullen searches centered around that time, a few after that but only a few. I didn't know which ones would be right.

Then I can across an old news paper, the first few sentences from the paper read "Doctor Carlisle Cullen disappears…". I clicked on the link and up came an old newspaper clipping. The paper was brownish yellow and old. The clipping was of the story of a doctor who went missing. I zoomed in on the small print and began to read:

**Doctor Goes Missing, Police Have no Leads**

_Wednesday Doctor Carlisle Cullen went missing. The authorities have searched his home and have found nothing. The attendants and nurses at the hospital remember seeing the twenty three year old Doctor Tuesday, and they reported that he seemed fine. _

_But also, a strange coincidence, Edward Anthony Masen, seventeen, has disappeared as well from the same hospital as Doctor Cullen. The doctors and nurses who attended him Tuesday remember him still in his state from the Influenza. But the next morning on Wednesday his nurse went to his bed to find him not there. The nurses even report that Doctor Cullen was Mr. Masen's doctor. _

_The police are looking into the disappearances of both of the individuals, but have no leads so far. If you have seen any one of these individuals please contact the police._

And under the writing……were two pictures…..and I felt sick just looking at them. I felt crazy. I felt like I was falling. I felt like someone had hit me with a car. Hell I wished someone would hit me with a car.

The pictures were yellow and tattered, but I could tell who of they were.

The pictures were of……Edward Cullen and his adoptive father…Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle looked the same as he did now: same super model face. But Edward…..Edward didn't look quite the same. He still looked beautiful, but….the only word I could think of was….that he looked _normal_.

I had to get my eyes away from those pictures, so I began to scan the small clipping for a date. And yes…..I found a fucking date. Even though I wish I hadn't found that damn date.

The date was in the corner, on the right.

1918. 19-fucking-18.

I threw my phone down on my bed, grabbed my pillow, and screamed into it. I was going crazy. I was seeing things.

But the pictures, was I going crazy? How………

Okay lets just sort this out.

Edward is….still…..17. And Carlisle is still 23, from what I've heard.

Now if they were 17 and 25 in 1918, then that would make them……oh fuck. That would make them both almost one hundred years old. But then what about the others? Were they all almost one hundred years old too? How old was the good Doctor's wife? Did she even know that they were both the ages they were? What had I just stumbled on too?

"Your one smart cookie, Isabella Swan," I said out loud.

Yeah, I was a smart cookie. I was smart because I knew exactly where to look. I was smart because I could do the math and figure out how old Carlisle Cullen and Edward Cullen should be by now. I was smart because I had put tape on my window.

But then I wasn't smart, well I wasn't a smart cookie. I was a smart ass and a dumb fuck. I was a dumb fuck because, yes I had known exactly where to look, but I had just opened up a bunch of doors that I didn't know how to shut. I was a dumb fuck because, yes I had done the math and all, but I had just discovered something that made me feel like I was going crazy. And I was a dumb fuck because I had put tape on my window, which had entrenched me being crazy.

But then Edward's words from my, hopefully so I wouldn't be going crazy, dream. " I am very, very different from you, Bella, I'm so very different that when you do figure out what I am, you won't believe yourself. You will call yourself insane for thinking it."

But I still didn't know what the fuck he was. But I was calling myself insane, so I was part of the way there I guess.

"Some smart cookie you are, Swan," I said out loud again.

******************************************************************************************************************************

**Contest!!!!**

**Okay!**

**When Bella and Angela go give blood and have their girls day, Bella and Angela go to a tattoo and piercing shop and Bella wants a piercing!**

**SO what do you think she should get?**

**Give me a creative piercing idea!!**

**Get REALLY creative!!!**

**Loves you all! And new outfit picture on profile!!!!!!!!!!**

**Leave me a piercing!!**


	9. What the fuck is coming threw my window?

**Sorry for the wait!! Just been busy.**

*****Remember 5 reviews=new Chapter!*****

**SM owns!**

*******I want to thank the following people: **_ **Jalice-4-ever**, **Jasperluvr95**, **Goldeyedsoul**, Hiroko of God**, **GOLDENEYESALLTHEWAY222**, **ForbiddenFruit001**, **Elizabeth Rayne**, **Kay0795**, **Maddyy**, **Katnpete**, **GR33NxSKITTL3z**, **RICIA**, **little-miss-randomness17**, **twilgihter111**, ** sweet nonsense**, **Renesmeecarliecullenxxx**!_

************Pictures on Profile!!!!***********

**************************new pictures on profile!!***********************

**And I RESPOND to ALL and ANY comments!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**One Smart Cookie**

I wanted to sleep in, I really did. But the bright sun coming in threw my window woke me.

I sat up and stretched. I smiled at the bright sun. My smiled was soon slapped off my face when I noticed the clear tape, broken in half but still on my window.

I had forgotten all about last night then I saw that tape and it all came back.

I got up quickly and pulled the two halves of tape off the window. The tape was torn right where the window opened. The window was shut tight.

Well at least I wasn't going crazy. But was it Edward who had been in my room? Or had I just done that in my sleep? I can't have done that in my sleep, I've never slept walked before. So I couldn't have done it. No I didn't do it. Someone or something did it, not me in my sleep.

I crumpled the two pieces of tape up and threw them in the small waste bin by my vanity. I didn't want to look at them anymore.

It was nine thirty, we were all supposed to meet up at Mike's parent's hardware and Nature store at eleven, then we would all load up in three separate cars and go. I had plenty of time to shower and fix my hair. I straightened it all to the side so if it got wet it would still look alright.

I wore pale blue pants that were lose so I could them up if they got wet, a black stripped tank top, and a pair of slip shoes that are easy to take off if I wanted.

It was exactly eleven when I was finished, so I sat down at the kitchen table and drank some orange juice. I stared absently at the white wall. And then my mind started thinking about none other then…..Edward.

So he should be almost one hundred years old, I could deal with that. Could I? I really have to talk to him. I need some fucking answers.

Well what I really needed was a security system for my room. What had broken that damn tape? I should be scared that something or someone got into my room, but I'm more confused as to why and who did.

I finished my orange juice so fast in my anguish that I choked a little. Then I set the glass in the sink and left. It felt good the leave that house, and my room. As I drove to the meeting point I tried and tried and tried to sort threw everything. And then I realized that I really should stop thinking about all of this. I was going to end up committing myself to an insane asylum.

The Newton's store wasn't far from my house, hell hardly anything was far from anything in this place. I had seen the store but I had never stopped there. In front of the store I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. A group of kids were all standing around each car as I pulled in next to Mike's car.

Some girl with red hair gave me a dirty look as I got out of truck and whispered something to Lauren, who shook out her hair and eyed me. It would be a good time to punch her now. But how would I explain that to Charlie. Damn I really needed to get over these intense feelings of violence.

Mike greeted me with his full Mike smile and ushered me over to his car to wait for some other people who were coming. He gave me shotgun and Jessica gave me a sour look. It was so hard to make them both happy at the same time, I was getting a little tired of it too.

But then everything worked out in my favor. The kids we were waiting for brought a friend each and then every seat was necessary. I managed to wedge Jessica in between Mike and me. Jessica was glowing as we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Forks Match Maker. I was really thinking about getting a tee-shirt made with the name in big letters on the front.

It was only fifteen minutes to La Push from Forks. I had been there before so when we reached the soggy beach the sights weren't new to me. The gray said was exactly as it looked when I was younger: soggy and gray.

As the two cars parked and everyone started to get out, I slowly almost crawled out. I really didn't want to go on this trip. I had better things to do with my time then get sand stuck in my shoes. Well I take that back, the only thing I could do today other than this trip would be to sit around and lose my sanity. Okay maybe this whole trip isn't that bad of an idea.

Everyone started to do one thing or another. A few people started to gather at surf, while a few started to set up a sitting area and starting a crappy fire. Everyone was doing something so I decided I would go have a walk. I quickly slipped my shoes off and started walking shore, away from the groups of people.

The cold water felt nice on my feet and it felt better on my ankles when I rolled up my jeans. A few seagulls were here and there, swooping at the water. I looked back at the group to make sure no one would be wondering where I was then I ran. I had gotten far enough away that they probably couldn't see me.

I just fucking ran. My shoes dangling from my fingers, my feet making huge splashes as the water rose and fell, my short hair falling to the left side of my face. My lungs burned as I ran faster and faster.

I couldn't quite tell what I ran from.

I could say I ran from Edward. I ran from my sane brain and my insane brain. I ran from the stupid people I had gone on this trip with. I ran from Forks, well I wish I could.

But there was only one this I ran toward, hoping to catch it: My Sanity.

So I shut my eyes and pulled my head up so the wind hit me right on my cheeks. I feet the water between my toes, the burn of my throat and lungs. I heard the water crash against itself. And the very last thing I felt, the very worst thing, was myself crashing into a large and solid thing in my path.

My hands reached out and just grabbed air, just grabbed onto anything that would lessen my fall. My hand clasped on what I figured to be fabric, then I felt a warm hand take hold of my arm. My eyes opened after I didn't feel the cold, hard ground. I was surprised and embarrassed as a young Native American boy looked down at me. His lessened as he stood me straight.

"Are you okay?" he asked, picking up my shoes which had fallen from my fingers. "You were running really, really fast." I heard him chuckle a bit on his last remark.

"I just needed to run. And thanks for…..catching me," I said as I awkwardly took my shoes from him and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" he called after me and I instantly cursed myself for being stupid. He caught up to me and followed closely as I walked back to the "little gathering".

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black," he introduced himself.

"Bella, Bella Swan," I said, my voice a sarcasm factory.

"Oh yeah! Your dad bought your truck from us," he said sounding very happy about the small connection to how we knew each other. But I was surprised at myself for not making the connection soon. But I was so zoned out I wasn't that surprised.

"Yeah," I said and tried to sound a little happier for him.

"So how do you like it?" he asked, kicking a piece of driftwood out of his way.

"Yeah, runs great."

"Have you tried to go over 50?"

"That its only flaw." He smiled widely at me, his teeth as white as fresh printer paper.

We walked to the little sitting area that the group had set up, neither of us saying much more. Most of the group had gone. I saw some people at the surf. Lauren and Tyler were sitting near the small fire someone had made discussing something Tyler was showing her. Her face turned up and sneered at Jacob and I as we sat down near the fire.

"Oh there you are Bella," she said with a sarcastic tone. I ignored her, really trying to control my fists from acting on their own. "Why didn't you invite Edward Cullen, Bella, to the trip since you two are so close."

Another Native American boy, a little taller than Jacob, was next walking over. He had just gotten over and heard Lauren's statement. His face instantly hardened and he said, coldly, "The Cullen's don't come here." Then the boy walked away. Lauren looked confused but just shrugged her stupid shoulders and started paying attention to Tyler.

I nudged Jacob in the arm. "Hey, what did he mean?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I'm…..I'm not really supposed to tell. It's a tribe legend."

"I like stories," I pushed, realizing I would probably have to do a lot of pushing. He sighed and looked at me, his eyes a light redish-brown.

"Well….okay. But you can't tell anyone, its against tribe law to tell tribe legends to anyone outside of the tribe," he said. I nodded and agreed.

When he first started to speak he spoke low and slowly.

He began telling me how his tribe was related to wolves or something. Then something about cold ones hunting, I was totally lost. But then he said the Cullen's name and I tuned in.

"And see we didn't expose them to the pale faces," he concluded.

"But….what are they then?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't be caught for my lack of paying attention.

And I wasn't, he just kept answering. "They are the cold ones. Your kind calls them……vampires."

Goose bumps formed on my arms. The hair on the back of my neck raised. The Cullen's are……va…..vam……god I couldn't even think it.

"You've got goose bumps," he stated.

"You're a good story teller." He chuckled.

"Its just a story, Bella." I hope.

We didn't talk about it again. Instead we sat and talked, he asked me that standard "New to Forks" questions. He told me about when we were little and how Charlie would bring me over to the Reservation. But I remember Charlie _dragging _me to it because I didn't want to go. Then we made plans to hangout the next time Charlie and Jacob's dad went fishing.

It was partly dark when everyone decided it was time to head home. Jacob and I said goodbye, because he would just walk home. I was the last to get back to the car so I had to sit in the back, Tyler sandwiched beside me and Lauren.

So I was extremely happy when I picked up my truck and headed home. Charlie wasn't there when I go home. He had left a note on the table stating that he had to work late. And that was good, if he were to see what I had planed he would commit me.

First I took a quick shower, changed in a comfortable pair of cotton boy shirts and a nice tank top. That was the easy part. Then I dug threw the old boxes in my closet searching for the present an old aunt had gotten me when I turned fifteen. I found it, that old box with the cross rapping paper.

It was a present that an overly religious aunt on my mom's side had given me. Inside the box was a black cross as big as my index finger, a small bottle of holy water, and a small bible. I had opened the present but as soon as I did I threw the top of the box back on and pushed it away from me.

I emerged from my closet, threw the objects onto my bed, then set to the next thing on my list. I went to my window and opened it. Not very wide but just wide enough that I stuck my whole arm threw and touch the side of the house, chipped paint on my hand as I brought it back on threw the window. Then I took my supplies off the bed, set them on nightstand, took a pillow and arranged it to look like a small body under the covers, then pulled the covers all the way up. It looked real….like I didn't feel good and just felt like being under the safe confines of the covers.

I grabbed my things off the nightstand and shut all of the lights off. I walked to my closet, pulling over two boxes to sit on. I angled the closet door so if _anything _comes threw my window I would know. I settled against the back wall of the closet and started my long wait. But before that I saw my old baseball bat I had used for girls baseball tryouts. I grabbed that and held it to my chest with the cross, holy water, and bible because…..I didn't know what the fuck would be coming threw my window.

But I so fucking hope it wouldn't be who I thought it would be.

******************************************************************************************************************************

**The winner for the contest has been won and will be announced when the chapter is released!**

**New contest!!**

**Give me one word for this story, one word describing this story. Whoever wins will have the latest outfit Bella wears names after that person and dedicated to them.**

**SO leave me some comments with your suggestions!!**

**New outfit on profile!**


	10. Bibles and Baseball Bats Part I

Your gonna hate me but……you know you wanna read it!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I wring the handle of the baseball bat around and around in my hands as I waited. The room grew darker as it got later. The bible stuck to my leg with sweat. But still I waited, I was fucking determined. I thought about what I would do over and over in my head. Every time I thought about it the thing that came threw my window was always the same……it was Edward. I tried imaging something else coming threw my window but every time I tried it just turned back into him again. **

**I was wringing the bat handle so hard by now that I was surprised my skin didn't come off. But then I heard it, and my breath slowed. The sound of the window being pushed up. I could see a faint shadow of the window and the thing, which looked like it was coming in threw the window leg first. I sat and watched as the shadow grew and soon it was just a slender figure standing in my room. It didn't move for a second, just stood there. **

**I controlled my breathing as best as I could so I didn't make a sound. The figures shadow was tall and slender. The figures shadow moved, walking to my bed. By now I could see the figure. It was Edward. Edward was sneaking into my room at night. My hands held very, very tightly to the baseball bat. Edward stood at the foot of my bed before walking to the side and pulling back the covers. He glared down at the pillow before turning toward the closet. Oh shit. He stands straight, his gaze fixated on the door. My right hand held onto the bat as my left went to my lap and grabbed the cross. Edward seemed to almost smile before starting a slow long walk to the closet. **_**Oh shit oh shit oh shit I am so fucked. **_

**My heart beat so hard and fast in my chest. Edward stopped a foot from the door, just looking at the opening. At me. His arm moved out and grabbed the door knob. He slowly pulled the door the rest of the way open, a loud creak. He smiled down at me, actually smiled, when the door was fully open. I didn't know what to do anymore. I felt stupid holding the bat and religious items. **

"**Closet prayer session?" Edward said, his head tilted to the side casually. **

"**Its better than sneaking into a girls room at night," I said back, to which he let out a sharp laugh. **

"**You still think I'm sneaking into your room don't you, Bella?" he said and leaned casually against the door. "You really need to start understanding dreams and realities." **

**This wasn't a dream, that was the only thing I was sure of. **

"**This…..this isn't a dream!" I hissed at him. He just stood there as if this was a dream. **

"**Bella why would the real Edward be standing in your room?" he said. **

**I was floored and didn't know how to answer him. Maybe I was going crazy. Maybe I needed to be put in a straightjacket. But how could this all be a dream? The tape, the newspaper with his picture, everything. So I had to test. I picked the bat up, gripping the top and holding it over my foot. I counted to three in my head before slamming the end of the bat down on my foot. It hurt and I let out a small grunt. **

"**See…." I said as I rubbed my foot. "You can't feel pain in a fucking dream!"**

**Edward stared down at me intently. All the playfulness that was there before had disappeared and left a stern and strange face in its wake. He removed himself form the door, taking a step toward me. I quickly fumbled with the items in my lap until I my hand came in contact with the cross. I held it up with a slightly shaking hand. He stood and look from the cross to me twice before taking the top of the cross between his fingers. He pulled it from my hands without my consent and threw it behind him. It clinked on the floor once. **

**He step once toward me again, then leaned down so he was eye level with me. He was close enough that I could reach out and punch him in the face if I needed. But instead I grabbed the largest thing in my lap, which was the Bible. I held it out as I had down with the cross. Edward looked down at it then at me. He tried again to pull it from my hands but this time I held on as best as I could. He struggled to pull it from me at first but then it was gone from my hands, hitting the floor with a loud splat. A little switch turned on in my brain then…….a little switch that said: **_**Time to be Scared. **_**And then with the turning on of that switch came: **_**Get ready to kick someone's ass, if needed. **_

**Edward started to slowly lean toward me. I quickly grabbed the holy water and just chucked that shit at him. It hit him on the forehead and fell into his open palm. That fucker had caught it, was still lean toward me, and looked really fucked up. **

**_______---------------__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Told you!**

**Just leave me some comments cause I'm sick and I'll get the chapter up sooner!!**

**Thanks!!!!**


	11. Bibles and Baseball Bats Part II

**New rule; if you comment, you get a five sentence teaser for the next chapter!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Edward……?" I mumbled. That stopped him, right in his place, and he looked down at me oddly.

"Isabella, please let me pick you up and take you to your bed and we can…..discuss things," he said, over enunciating his last two words. His throat expanding with each syllable.

_If this was how you can get answers then do it!_ my brain said. So I listened. I clutched the bat tightly to my chest and nodded my head at him.

"Will you _please _put down that thing?" he asked impatiently.

"Fuck no. If you want to pick me up then you pick Mr. Bat up as well," I said back, my grip growing tighter on the bat incase he tried to take it from me.

But he didn't, just rolled his eyes comically and slipped his arm under my legs and his other arm around my back. He lifted me easily, walked to fast over to my bed, and set me down so soft……like I a was a glass doll. Then he adjusted the pillows behind me and pulled the covers up over my knees. I was slightly stunned at all of this so when he sat on the end of my bed I didn't talk first.

"Do you really want to know about me, Bella?" Edward asked, slightly startling me. "Will it make you fell better? Stronger? Smarter?"

"No but-" I stared to say.

"But nothing, Isabella," he said. "When you learn what I am it will ruin your life."

"How do you know? Can you see my future or something? Do you know what I am going to do next?" I said, pushing the covers back.

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Look just listen to what I have to say," I said, leaning forward. He looked at me, his head cocked to the side, then nodded. I took a large and deep breath. "Okay. See a friend of mine was telling me these Native American legends and he said something about cold ones and I asked him who they were and he said that they were the Cullen's and then I asked what exactly the cold ones were and he said that were vampires. And then the day before that I looked you up on an ancestor search and I found this article from the 1918 and it was about this doctor, Carlisle Cullen, who had gone missing and his last patient, Edward Anthony Masen, who had also gone missing. And then under the article were two pictures, one of the doctor Cullen and then one of……one of….." I said, slowing down.

"Of me?" Edward asked, looking at me intently.

"Yes," I said, my voice small.

He sighed again, looking down at the carpet. I was really getting sick of this. If he wasn't going to tell me anything then he needed to get the fuck out of my room.

I sat there and waited incase he was going to say anything. I counted to sixty slowly in my head before giving up on him. I sighed then got up from the bed and stood by the window.

I practiced how I would tell him to get out in my head. I was slightly freaked out at the idea of telling him how it is. But I just had to do it.

_Look, Edward, if all your gonna do is just sit here and stare at the floor then you can just get the fuck out._

"But I am not just sitting here staring at the floor," Edward said suddenly, scaring the fuck out of me.

"What did you say?" I asked. I was completely stunned. Did that fucker just read my mind?

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**New rule; if you comment, you get a five sentence teaser for the next chapter!**


	12. Bibles and Baseball Bats Part III

rule; if you comment, you get a five sentence teaser for the next chapter!

No Lie!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"**What did you say?" I asked. I was completely stunned. Did that fucker just read my mind?**

**He mumbled something under his breath, a curse maybe. Before looking straight at the wall and not at me. **

"**Nothing. I said nothing," he lied. **

"**Liar," I accused. "So I just said something out loud then?"**

**That's when he turned to me. "No…..we both just…said nothing. That's all," he said. Does he think I'm fucking stupid?**

"**No I don't think your stupid," he said before clasping his hand to his mouth quickly. **

**I moved quickly around him to grab my bat from the bed. He grabbed the end just as I grabbed the base. I tried to pull it from his hand but all it did was stay still, my efforts a complete waste. **

"**Let go of my damn bat or fucking explain," I said threw clenched teeth. **

**He squinted at me, his lips turning into an angry frown. But he let go of the bat and pushed it away from himself.**

"**You wouldn't hit me with that bat. You've never hit anyone with a bat," he said. **

"**Read my mind again huh?" I said. He let out an angry sigh and shook his head at me.**

"**No. I did not," he said. **

"**Liar." **

"**I am not a liar!" he said and got up from the bed. He walked over to the window, standing like I had been, staring out at the night. **

"**How did you know what I was thinking?" I said slowly. "Can you read my mind?" **

**He looked toward the carpet again, his only salvation I guess, before turning and looking at me. "Sort of." **

"**What?" Oh dear god this shit is fucked up. "You really need to explain." **

**He looked at me, his face stone in thought, before he walked over to the bed and sat down across from me. His hands folded together as he began to speak. **

"**I can read any mind anywhere, but yours," he said.**

"**But you said you could….sort of read my mind…."**

"**Sometimes I can hear you, then I try to listen its gone. I'll look at you and try to hear your thoughts and their just quiet. But sometimes I'll hear them so clearly, clear as everyone else's." **

**I swallowed thickly as I tried to concentrate fully on everything he was saying. So my mind was fucked up. I always known my feet were fucked up because I was so clumsy, but I would never have guessed my mind was fucked up to. **

"**So my minds fucked up, right?" I asked, my fingers tracing the creases in my bed sheets. **

**He chuckled under his breath. "You think your messed up, but I'm the one who can read minds?" **

"**Well you can and can't hear me so there must be something wrong with me!" I said, my hands going up in the air in frustration. He laughed fully this time. **

"**No, Isabella. There is nothing wrong with you. At all," he said. His hand twitched by his side, as if he would have reached out and patted my hand but he restrained it. "Its so hard not answering your thoughts when I can hear you," he said, grabbing my attention again. "Your thoughts are so……loud and clear and they sound as if your right by me, just talking. That's why I answered you when you were thinking." **

"**Can you still hear me?" I asked. His head turned to the side as he looked at me. **

"**No. Sadly, I can not. Its like a switch sometimes. Its on then its off," he said with a small sigh. We both got quiet, thinking. I felt free to think what I wanted now, now that the switch was "turned off."**

**Edward had never even touched on anything I had said about the….vampire stuff. But I had gotten somewhere with him. Edward could read minds. Wow. I always believed in that stuff. I remember some great-aunt who could see the future who had been invited to some birthday of mine, but her present for me was telling me, in detail, every Christmas present I was to get. And I got everything she said. In every exact detail. **

**But aside from that: I had I dilemma. Do I just go on and ask him about the vampire stuff even with the fact that he will, most likely, not answer? Or do I just not even mention it at all? So I flipped a mental coin. Tails ask. Heads don't ask.**

**Tails won. Of course. **

"**So um…." I started to say. "What about the um……stuff from the 1918's? And the article about your father?" **

**Edward looked toward the closet, before speaking. "I thought you had forgotten about that." **

"**I don't forget things easily." **

"**Yes I know," he said turning to me and smiling. **

"**Well. Aren't you going to explain? Yes, its all real? No, its not real?"**

"**Can I please see where your getting your information from?" he asked. **

**I quickly grabbed my phone off of its charger, pressed the right buttons, and brought up the webpage. I was still zoomed in on the small date in the corner. I zoomed it out, catching a small glimpse of Edward's picture. I scanned the small screen before delicately handing him it to him. I noticed how he tried very, very hard not to let our fingers touch as the item was passed. He looked at me quickly before looking at the screen. His eyes twitched as he read, his index finger moving quickly and lightly over the screen to zoom or move the page. But when he zoomed down to the pictures he sat frozen. **

"**Edward?" I said. I had to stop myself from reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder or arm. If he didn't want to touch me then I don't want to touch him.**

**He looked up at me, then back down at the screen a minute before setting it down on the bed. **

"**Bella. There are things in this world that you would never had thought existed. There are things in this world that shouldn't exits. Me, Bella, I shouldn't exist," he said, leaning toward me. **

"**And if you shouldn't exist then what are you?" **

"**You already know that part, Bella." **

"**Vampire……" I said quietly, almost a whisper. I couldn't believe I was saying it, I didn't believe it but maybe it was true. **

"**Yes……" Edward said, in a whisper also. **

**We didn't say anything after that, just stared at each other.**

_**Edward was a vampire, Edward was a vampire, Edward was a vampire, Edward was a vampire, Edward was a vampire, Edward was a vampire.**_

**It kept running threw my mind. Over and over. I didn't even care if he could hear it or not. A vampire was sitting on my bed, staring at me. A vampire sits next to me in biology. Edward Cullen is a vampire. Edward Cullen is dead, but he's a vampire. **

"**How old are you, Edward?" I asked, disturbing the killing silence. **

"**17." **

"**How long have you been seventeen?" **

"**One-hundred and four years." **

_**Edward is 104 years old, Edward is 104 years old, Edward is 104 years old, **_

_**Edward is 104 years old, Edward is 104 years old, Edward is 104 years old. **_

**Edward is a fucking vampire and I'm about to go insane. I'm about to have a fucking heart attack and Edward is a damn vampire!! Holy shit!**

"**Whoa!!" I shouted, jumping up from the bed and grabbed the bat from underneath the covers. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there guy!"**

**I clutched at my chest because it was becoming harder and harder to compute things and to breath. **

"**So you're a fucking vampire?" I said. Edward looked up at me curiously.**

"**Yes. I've been one for one-hundred and four years. I was dying of Spanish Influenza, in the hospital my father worked in, just like that article said. That picture was taken my seventeenth birthday," he said. **

**I breathed deeply in and out. "Okay. So you're a…vampire and I'm a human. And your in my room. At night. Wow, isn't that bad?" I asked with a nervous laugh. **

"**Yes, its hard for me to be around you. But I have control, I've been living with this curse for as long as I can remember and I know how to control myself. But you have to understand something about me Bella," he said, standing up and mirroring my stance. "I'm a monster, you shouldn't even be near me. I have control but control is easily broken." **

**Okay, he's a vampire and bipolar. **

"**So your dangerous but you hang around me, sneak into my room, sit on my bed. You put me in danger but you ask me not to hang around you, when its you who are hanging around me?" I said, totally confused. **

"**I know it may seem that way but if you say the word, right now, I'll leave. Never come back here. You'll never see me again. Just say it," he urged. He stepped toward me, his arms out almost like he wanted to hug me. **

"**I would never tell anyone, human or vampire, they had to leave," I said. "That's not my choice. And it will never be. But you're a vampire anyway so you could do anything you want, you don't have to listen to me." **

"**It doesn't work like that," he said, acting like I should now what he was talking about. **

"**Then how does it work?" I asked, truly frustrated. But then I realized he would give me some crazy fucking answer and I would be even more confused and frustrated. "Wait you know what, don't even worry about that. Just……just I don't know! Shit, look you don't have to go anywhere, I really don't give a fuck. Just try not to be so fucking confusing to me!" I let the anger flow freely now, and fuck did it feel good to get it all out. **

**He just stood there, and listened, taking it all in, before nodding his head and agreeing. "Yes, I need to be more……understanding in the fact that you may not understand everything I say or do. And I'll fully explain everything."**

"**Good," I said. A long silence filled the room. **

**Edward looked over at the old clock on my wall then at me. "You need to sleep." **

"**I'm not tired. And what about you?" I said, looking at the clock also. 12:47. **

"**I don't sleep."**

"**No coffin?" **

"**No. No coffin," he said and chuckled lightly. **

"**Well that's interesting," I said, nodding at him like we were just talking about the latest news. **

"**Please just lay down and I'll answer some questions," he opted, pulling the covers back to make the bed look inviting. And now that I thought of it I was tired. **

**So I walked slowly to the bed, say down (the bat still clutched to my chest), and accepted the covers from him. He reached out, his hand suspended in air, as if he wanted something. **

"**What?" I said. **

"**The bat. You don't need that to sleep. Hand it over." **

"**Are you fucking nuts? No, this bat goes nowhere tonight," I said, he looked at me sternly, rolled his eyes, then sat down at the end of the bed. **

"**Alright, so what do you want to know?" he began. It was like fucking vampire story time. **

"**Sunlight?" I played with the edge of the pillow as I talked and listened. **

"**We can go out into the sunlight, but we don't burn up or die." Well that's good to know. **

"**Garlic?" **

"**Myth."**

"**So you don't know any other vampires named Lestat or Louis?" I said, giggling. **

"**No but I was an extra in that movie," he said, smiling. **

"**Are you fucking serious?!" I said and sat up. "Wow!"**

"**Not a big part. I jumped out of one of the coffins in the background when Louis burns down the theater. But, of course, my name isn't mentioned as an extra. It was very exciting to do though," he said with a smile. **

**Once we both stopped laughing, I continued with questions. **

"**Will you tell me times when you've read my mind?" I asked, laying back against my pillow. **

"**Your first day here, in the cafeteria. When you wondered how many times I had rejected Jessica Stanley. The day of the accident, in the hospital, when you asked me to explain and I wouldn't. I felt horrible listening to the things you were thinking. Oh and the day you set up Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley, Forks Match Maker. I could hear you the whole day after that, and when we yelled at each other I felt horrible. When you were sick and going to the bathroom, I heard you as I was….arguing with my sister," he said.**

"**You were arguing about me?" I asked, twisting a piece of colored hair. **

"**Yes," he said with a sigh. **

"**My dream wasn't a dream was it?" I asked. He knew what I meant. **

"**No. It wasn't."**

"**I didn't think so," I yawned. **

"**Your very perceptive, Bella."**

"**I think that's the only compliment you've given me since I got here," I remarked. **

"**I know," he said, shaking his head. **

"**But thank you," I said. He smiled at me. Then he looked at the clock again. **

"**You need to sleep, Isabella," he said, the concerned parent. **

"**Sure, **_**Dad**_**," I sneered then snuggled into my pillow. The bat laying against my leg. **

**Edward got up and turned off the light. He leaned into me and whispered "Good Night, Bella." **

"**Good Night, Edward," I whispered back. **

**And he was gone, and I was incredibly tired. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry this took so long!!**

**But remember!! If you comment you get a teaser!**


	13. Edward, Starbucks, scary stuff

**rule; if you comment, you get a five sentence teaser for the next chapter!**

**No Lie!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Cold metal. Cold fucking metal, waking me up.

I sighed and rolled over, knocking whatever the cold metal was out of the bed. It hit the floor with a loud clank, and I was awake. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, looking around the bed to see what the thing was. It was a bat. A bat.

What the fuck was a bat doing in my bed?

There was a loud _rap-rap _on my door.

"Bella?" Charlie asked threw the wood. I pushed the bat under my bed with my foot.

"Come in."

Charlie entered, wearing normal clothes and no uniform, he smiled at me with his coffee mug in hand. The smell filled my nostrils.

"Did you just wake up?" he asked. I nodded. "Well…I don't mean to leave you all alone today but I'm going fishing with a friend of mine. So will you be okay by yourself?" he said.

"Yeah," I said, my voice heavy from sleep. I cleared my throat. "Sure. Have fun." He smiled at me.

"I'll be back around dinner time," he informed me. Then walked over, kissed me on the top of my head like he used to do when I was younger, then left with the soft shut of my door.

I quickly pulled the bat back out from under the bed. Why was this in my bed? And then all the sudden all these events from, what I hoped wasn't last night but all just a fucking dream, flooded my mind. No, these weren't real, couldn't be.

Vampire's weren't real. Why the hell would Edward be in my room?

I need a cat scan. My mind is fucked up and I needed pills, or treatments, or something. Some shit that was going to fix me.

Then my phone buzzed loudly next to me on the bedside table. I reached for it even though I was puzzled by why it was there. Hadn't it been on the charger last time I had used it? I looked at the screen, the number reading _Blocked_, shrugged and answered.

"Hello?" I said to the mystery caller.

"Bella?" the most recognizable voice asked back. I took a quick intake of air before hitting the _End Call_ button with such force and speed, I was surprised the expensive and delicate screen didn't crack.

That fucker was calling me. He had gotten my number but some crazy means, which were beyond me.

Nothing that happened last night was real. It was all a dream. I had fallen asleep in the closet and walked my self to bed with the baseball bat in tow. It was all a dream. I stupid, fucked up dream.

And then my phone vibrated, but not from an incoming caller. I looked at the screen, illuminated with the words: _New Message From: Blocked._ The fucker was texting me now. Do I accept it or do I ignore it? Do I accept a damn message from Edward Cullen, the bipolar dickhead?

Then another message popped up from _Blocked._ Shit. I closed my eyes my finger tapped the acceptance button for the first message. My hand grew sweaty around my phone. It was a good minute before I opened my eyes to look down at the bright screen.

_Bella? _

Was all he had typed. I furious and shocked. How had he gotten my number?!? I hadn't even given it to anyone at school! Wait……I think I gave it to Jessica, but I seriously doubt that she would have even given it to him. Had she? Fuck. Okay, I would play dumb.

_Who is this? _

Was all I typed back. And it was exactly, I counted in my head, 10 seconds when I got a reply.

_Edward._

Just one word, I guess he figured everyone was supposed to know who he was. Arrogant fuck.

_Edward who?_

I replied. Another ten seconds exactly.

_You know who._

Fucker. In my book that deserved a slap to the face.

_How did you get this fucking number. _

This time it didn't take him ten seconds to answer. In fact he didn't even answer back. It was when my mental timer his thirty that I knew he wasn't going to answer me back. But then my phone started buzzing in my hand, _Blocked _showing up in big, white, Apple Iphone Letters. Fuck.

I wasn't going to answer, I really, really wasn't. My finger accidentally tapped the answer button as I was about to put my phone back on the nightstand.

"Fuck," I hissed and sat there, awkwardly holding this phone.

I put it to my ear and listened, hoping he hadn't heard me. It was silent for a second before his unmistakable voice intruded the silence.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

_Good job Bella, _my brain snapped. _Now he is not going to stop calling or texting if you don't answer. _

Fuck.

"How did you get my fucking number?" I hissed threw clenched teeth.

"Bella, please just calm down for a minute-"

"No!" I interrupted. "You answer my fucking question first before I even think about calming down."

I think I heard him sigh before he talked, that was all I heard. No background noise behind him. "A friend of yours gave it to me," he said.

"Who?" My voice was sharp and demanding, but I didn't care. I wanted to know how and from whom he had gotten my number. And I also wanted to know if I was going completely insane, but that would have to lie in wait for a little while.

"Jessica Stanley."

Fucking bitch, and I set her up with Mike!

"Bitch…" I mumbled without thinking.

"Well it wasn't entirely-" Edward had started to say. I ended the call before he could finish and was finding Jessica's number before my mind could comprehend it all.

It rang four times before Jessica's always, overly blithe voice answered.

"Hello?"

"You gave Edward Cullen my number?" I blurted.

"Well he asked, Bella."

"I don't care if he asked. Why, Jessica, why?" I said, rubbing the spot on my forehead that had begun to ache.

"Because he asked! I couldn't just say no to him!" she said, franticly trying to get me to be happy about the situation. "And he looked so happy when I did give him your number……." then she suddenly gasped loudly into the phone, as if a great revelation had just bestowed itself on her. "I bet he likes you, Bella! Aww!"

I sighed, the ache hurting more and more. "Yeah, I bet that's just the case. Edward Cullen likes Bella Swan," I said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Well he might!" she said.

"Thanks Jess, really." Even more sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Bella!" she said, instantly sad and wanting me to forgive her. "Please don't be mad at me!"

"I'm not mad Jessica," I said, rolling my eyes. " Don't worry about it."

"Yay! Thanks Bella. Well gotta go, call me later?" she said.

"Sure," I said and quickly ended the call.

I sighed again, the spot hurting with all its might. I threw my phone on my bed and got up to go to the bathroom in search of aspirin. I waddled to the bathroom, flipped on the lights, and instantly went to the medicine cabinet. I found some off brand stuff that would do the trick and popped one into my mouth.

As I was walking back into my room……I heard that damned buzzing phone. I stormed over to the bed, picked up the stupid thing, and pressed it firmly against my ear.

"What?!?" I hissed.

"Are calm now Bella?" Edward asked casually and slightly impatient.

I exhaled a sharp breath threw my nose before answering. "No. What the fuck do you want?"

"I want to sit down and talk to you," he said.

"Why?"

"Because you sound like you are losing you mind."

"I am," I said, simply. Because I was. And I had always heard on tv that if you say you have an addiction or something, you get better when you admit it. So it must be the same here.

"Please, just sit and talk with me," he pleaded again.

"Nope."

"Please……I'll take you somewhere. Dinner?" I looked at the old clock on my wall. 9:30.

"Its 9:30, Edward," I said with a roll of my eyes. But then a suggestion hit me. "You know what…okay. Fine. But you have to take me to a Starbucks, I haven't had a drop of coffee since I got here!"

There was silence then "Fine. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Fine," I said, then hung up.

Reality hit me as soon as I had put my phone down as was at my closet picking something to wear. I mentally cursed myself as I picked something to wear.

But then I saw my _Fangtasia _shirt in the back of my closet, and I knew that would ruffle Edward's feathers. I paired that with a pair of white, ripped jeans and some Chucks. I quickly straightened my hair, making every color on the end of every hair stand out to perfection. A light touch of blood red eye shadow. All my piercings perfect.

I was checking over my appearance in the mirror when I got an idea for a new piercing. A nice Vampire bite right in the center of my neck. I thought it over and it looked really cool in my head. I would have to keep that in mind the next time I walked by a piercing parlor.

I was just about to leave my room and head down stairs when I noticed that it was murky, and most likely, cold outside. I had thrown my green jacket in the washer yesterday, so I grabbed a jacket out of my closet: a blue on the outside and stripped on the inside jacket that I switched around to the stripped. Then I stuffed my phone and old wallet into my back jean pockets and left my room.

It was cold and murky when I got outside, I slung the jacket around me and shoved my arms in it. Do I just wait for him? I stood in my driveway and listened for sounds, tires, honks, anything. But it was oddly quiet. But then a car broke through the quiet and Edward was parked at the old sidewalk. Fucking Volvo in tow.

He instantly jumped up and started to walk up to me.

"Hi. Did you-" he began to say before glancing down at my shirt. I looked at him like I didn't know what the hell was wrong with him.

"What?" I sneered.

Edward looked away, shook his head, "Nothing. Did you wait long?"

I shook my head. "Good," he said and gestured to his car.

I followed him as he walked to passenger side door, and opened it carefully for me. I eyed it for a second before sliding in, and pulling the door shut behind me. Edward was at his door in seconds, scaring the shit out of me, and sliding in to his seat. The car started with a soft purr and he pulled onto the old road.

Then it was all just really awkward. Edward didn't talk: just stared out at the road, occasionally looking at me then looking away. And I didn't talk because he didn't talk, was I supposed to make conversation? Well if I was supposed to, no one told me!

Edward drove fast, to fucking fast. I picked at my finger nails as I waited for some conversation to spark.

"I'm sorry I got your number from Jessica. I should have just asked you for it," Edward said, staring at the road. I just looked at him and nodded. I didn't need to say anything, I took his apology and that was all.

"What's wrong?" he asked, this time looking at me. I looked up at him, shrugged. "Your to quiet."

"Sorry," I said, with another shrug of my shoulders. "This better?"

He chuckled under his breath. "You usually swear more too."

"Oh excuse me," I said before clearing my throat. "I am very sorry, Edward that I am so fucking quiet today. Maybe if you talked more yourself then it wouldn't be so fucking quiet. Better?"

He laughed and returned to staring at the road as it whizzed by. "Much better."

I rolled my eyes then looked out the window. Edward's car was overly warm and I found myself wiggling out of my jacket. I kept tucked in my lap as the silence bounced around the car. I had never contemplated how awkward it would be to just sit in a damn car with him. But I guess with Edward, everything is really awkward.

But, thank god, we finally got there. The Starbucks was located in a sort of strip mall set up. A few wiry, small tables sitting outside. Edward parked a few spaces down from the coffee boutique. We both slid out of the car, the cold, dampness of Forks hitting my bare arms. I fumbled to put my jacket back on as I followed Edward up the sidewalk. The fucker didn't even wait for me, just kept walking. He only stopped when we had both gotten to the door and he held it open for me.

The wonderful smell of coffee hit me as we entered. The place was mostly empty, only about four or five people in there. Edward followed me to the counter where an overly bleached-blond girl was waiting. She smiled pleasantly at me and asked me how I was and what I would like.

"Double Chocolate Frappachino, please," I said. The girl smiled and nodded. Edward stood awkwardly behind me.

"Edward please chill the fuck out," I said to him, he rolled his eyes at me.

"I am _chill_," he said back.

"Cool shirt by the way," the blond said, smiling as she handed me my chilled drink. "True Blood is such a great show!"

"Yeah, thanks," I smiled back. I reached to my back pocket, pulling out my wallet (which had begun to hurt my side from being so ledged into my pocket). Edward saw me and moved in front of me.

"I got it," he murmured.

Edward placed a delicate hand on my back after he had finished paying with a sleek black credit card, that matched the one in wallet, and led me to a table in the back of the shop. And he removed that hand just as fast as we got to a small table. We both slid in the wire, iron seats as I put a straw in my drink, swirling the cold treat around.

"Why did you have to wear that?" Edward said, looking like a statue.

I took a quick sip of my drink then looked down at my shirt. "What's wrong with it? Why should it effect you anyways? Vampires aren't real anyway," I said with a smirk.

"Bella…" he said, almost like a warning. But for what I wasn't sure.

"What Edward? Got something to say? Then just say it please," I said. I chewed on the green straw as he thought for a minute.

"Vampires _shouldn't_ exist," he murmured, looking down at the table.

"So…you can't" cue air quotes "hear me today, huh?"

He looked up at me, his eyes moving so fast, like a small flick. "You still don't believe any of this, do you?"

"Nope."

Edward sighed. "I really didn't think you would accept it all. I, admit, it is very difficult to take in."

"No shit," I murmured, taking a sip from my drink.

"But, if you must know…no I can't hear you today. Quite maddening really," he said, nodded his head slightly as he spoke.

"Yes, yes it is," I said, nodding my head as if I understood, fully, how he felt.

Edward chuckled lightly before we both caught each other's gaze. Edward smiled, actually smiled, at me. I didn't even think he could smile fully. I smiled back, just because. Then he leaned forward suddenly, catching my fully attention.

"What if I showed you Bella?" he asked, leaning forward so much I was surprised he didn't fall out of his chair. "What if I proved it to you? Gave you the ultimate proof?"

I swallowed a large gulp of my drink before answering. I leaned forward as well. "Why the fuck not?" I answered.

Edward crack as sideways smile at me and nodded. "Sounds excellent." He quickly stood up, me minutes behind him.

He waited for me as I caught up to him, smiled down at me, then led me to the door, a ghostly hand on my lower back. The bleach-blonde waving goodbye to me as I finished the last of my drink and tossed it into the trashcan at the exit.

When we had gotten outside, Edward walked ahead of me and opened his door. He looked at me as I opened mine and said "Your about to see one of the most shocking thing of your life."

"Yay."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**New Outfit Picture on Profile, please look at it and tell me what you think! **

**And…. Message to Fishwriter:**

**Would you please email me: shelbylynnnn yahoo . Com **

**I'll answer you there. **

**:] **


	14. Me and Edward make out, jk jk jk jk jk!

**I know you all hate me! I'm sorry! This is why this is so long!!! **

**You guys can cyber stab me, but you'll still want to know what happens to bad-ass Bella!!!**

**Loves you all!!!**

* * *

"Where the fuck are we?" I questioned. We had been driving and driving and driving for ever. And then he just pulls on the side of the road, next to lush green of Forks.

Edward turned off the car and reached a long arm across to the glove box. He opened it, an assortment of items that were neatly placed inside.

"Open your hands, please," he said. I did and he placed a pocket knife in my palm.

Then a small cross that looked like it should go on a necklace. Then a small, very small bottle, of what I could only think of as holey water. He shut the gloze box with a soft _click _and looked at me. I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What the hell is all of this?" I asked, awkwardly holding everything.

"Proof," he said with a small smirk before getting out of the car.

I stuck the items in my pocket and went to open the door but Edward already had it open. I moist air settled on my cheeks as I got out. Edward shut the car door and walked ahead of me. I followed, getting caught on branches and twigs. Edward instantly stopped and waited for me when he saw how I was struggling.

He walked slowly next to me, leading the way deeper into the forests of Forks. My fingers were wound tightly around the items in my pocket so nothing with would fall out, then I would end up falling trying to pick everything up. Edward would look at me quickly and just as I would turn as look at him he would look away. It was getting quite annoying. And the fucker never said a word, he was so quiet, his feet didn't even make a sound as he walked only mine did. It was staring to piss me off. But just as I was about to say something he stopped, his hand moving out in front of me.

"This seems fine," he mumbled. Then looked at me. "Would you like shocking first or not as shocking first?"

"Not as shocking, please," I said. He half-smiled at me.

"Hand me the knife please," he said. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the back hunting knife. He took it from me, being very careful not to touch my fingers, and opened it. I was a large blade. Sharp. He held it out to be. "Hold this, and please…be careful. Do not….stab yourself please."

I took it. "So…what are we going to do….go carve something?" I said, twisting the knife around with my fingers.

Edward suddenly grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him, surprised. His fingers were cold as they wrapped tightly around my wrist. "Please open you hand, Bella."

I nodded, he let go of my wrist, and I held open my left hand. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and exposed his wrist, marble skin. He placed his hand in my hand and looked at me.

"Bella….what ever you do don't pass out." His eyes were wide and right in my face.

"Okay…" Now was when I was starting to freak out just a tiny bit. What the hell was he going to do? If he was gonna cut me I was gonna cut his face with my fist.

But he didn't. Instead his eyes stayed locked with mine until I looked down at his palm. He pushed the knife into his palm, hard, I gasped quietly. Then he ran it across his palm. Back and forth. He was just cutting into his fucking palm. He pulled the knife away and I grabbed a hold of his hand to look at it. There was no mark. No blood. No anything. Just that cold hand. I even ran my finger and my nail over the place he had cut, just to check and make sure it was real. But there was no fake skin or padding. Just his hand.

Without even look up at him I said "Give me the knife."

"Bella-"

"Just give me the fucking knife." He handed it over.

I ran the blade of the place were he should be bleeding, but nothing. I grabbed the handle tighter and gabbed it into his palm, but still nothing. Then I pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and ran the blade roughly over his wrist. Nothing. No blood. No cut. I looked up at Edward. He looked back.

"How are you doing that?" I asked, truly and utterly confused. "Its fake skin or something right?" I examined his hand more. I pinched the pale flesh over and over.

"No." I looked up at him. He took the knife from me. "No fake skin," he said before running the knife over his neck, to which I gasped again.

I must have said "Wh-?" ten times. I looked up at Edward then down at his hand then back at the knife.

I did that ten more times, before Edward took the knife from me and folded it back up, putting it in his pocket. He replaced it with the bottle of holy water, which he sat in my palm.

"That does nothing, also," he said. "Try it."

I looked up at him, then the bottle, then him again, before unscrewing the cap and taking his hand. I let a few drops fall onto his palm, and waited.

But nothing happened. His skin didn't burn. It didn't turn black. His skin do anything remotely interesting. It was just pale, white, and cold.

"Well that's really no proof, the knife trick was much cooler I have to say," I said, placing the bottle in his palm and pushing it away from me.

"This is no trick, Bella." I looked away from him, I was done. Finished. I wanted to go home.

"Cool…." I said weekly and started to fiddle with a leaf on my shoe. Edward's shoe pulled the leaf off of the top of my high top. I pulled my foot away from him. "You done now?"

"Are you?"

"Please don't answer my question with a question."

"Sorry?"

"Wow, you actually have a since of humor," I said, I really wasn't aware that he had one. He smiled, almost laughing.

Suddenly my phone vibrated from my back pocket. I had a faint idea who it was, but I still checked. Jessica. I rolled my eyes and put my phone back.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Edward asked.

"She'll call back." I shrugged. Then I heard another phone vibrate. Edward's vibrated from his front pocket and he quickly looked at it and push it back down into his pocket.

"She'll call back," he said. I smirked.

"So…..if you're a" cue air quotes, again. "Vampire, then you must get laid a lot, huh?"

Edward stiffened even more, if that was even possible, and didn't speak. I rolled my eyes again. "Lighten up, Cullen."

I walked away from him, following a separate trail. I heard him walk behind me. I held on to trees and passing branches as I walked. I tripped once, but he caught me; a long, pale arm reaching around my waist to catch me. And he removed himself from me just as fast as he had caught me.

"You stopped that van didn't you?" I said, knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just make up a story, instead of letting me be pissed at you? Ya know….an adrenaline rush or something," I said, stepping over a large branch.

"Didn't think about it. Would you have accepted that?" he asked, stepping on the branch and cracking it in two with his foot.

"It would have given me something to make myself think I'm not crazy. I think I'm crazy because of everything that has happened. And it's all your fault." I looked back at him, he looked at me.

"I know. I wish you would have just let it go. But your….tough, you don't forget and forgive things easily. Do you?" he moved a branch out of my face, again a long, pale hand reaching around me.

"Fuck no." I couldn't count how many times I had said "Fuck no" today. I would probably be slapped with a bible if I had walked into a church.

Edward laughed slightly. "Exactly."

"But you don't-" I started to say before I tripped over something on the ground I hadn't seen.

Edward caught me, but I was already halfway to the ground. My face was inches from grass before he pulled me back up.

"Can't you watch where your going?" he said, turning me around and pulling a small twig that had snagged on my jacket.

"No one appointed you to honorary 'Catch Bella Before She Falls' monitor, now did they?" I said back and flipped him off. Then I turned back around.

I had almost fallen into a nice meadow of just straight grass. A huge open space that no trees inhabited. I walked to the center, plopping down. Edward looked down at me stupidly.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing." Then sat down next to me.

"How do you do it? The Mind Reading thing?" I asked, waving my hand extravagantly in the air. "Tell me what its like."

He sighed. "It's like…think of the shinning and the very long hall. There are…ten people in the hall and they're all talking, just blabbering on and on. That's what it sounds like. Sometimes I can totally block everyone of them out, but sometimes I can't."

"What does my mind sound like?" I asked, picking at a blade of grass.

"Right now….quiet. But when I can hear you its…like your saying it, like your just casually talking," he flicked a blade of grass off his shoe.

"Is it okay if I just…accept the whole mind-reading thing, and then work up to the big stuff?" I asked, laying my head on my knee. Edward mirrored my posture.

"Perfectly acceptable," he said, smiling crookedly.

"Good….." I said.

We sat silently for awhile, Edward's eyes on me constantly. I didn't look at him. I was slightly self conscious with his constant staring.

"Would you please fucking stop staring at me?" I asked, finally looking at him.

He smiled wide. "Sorry." I rolled my eyes at him. "Your beautiful," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

I sighed. "Why don't you have a girlfriend, Edward?" He stiffened slightly, not very noticeably, before answering.

"Why don't _you _have a boyfriend, Isabella?" he asked.

"I haven't found someone I've liked that much," I answered.

"Me too."

I nodded. I really didn't know what to casually talk about with Edward, as I said I was self conscious around him. He was just so fucking perfect. And I wasn't. And I drove me fucking insane.

"You don't have to be self conscious around me," Edward said.

"Okay….new rule! Whenever you can….read my mind….you have to alert me or something. Deal?" I said, I had to lay down the law with this freaky shit.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Good, 'cause I can only deal with freaky shit like this with a warning," I said and kicked a clump of dirt and grass away from me.

"You like to swear don't you?" Edward asked out of the blue, I giggled.

"So what? Why don't you swear? I doesn't hurt, burn your throat or anything," I said, _Well that wouldn't really happen to you if you're a……"Vampire", _I thought as well.

"Fuck." It spilled from his mouth almost, like it was pushed and fell from a cliff. It was hilarious. I couldn't help the wheezing laugh that escaped me.

"Awww….widdle Eddie said his first swear word!" I said, laughing to hard I fell backwards but my back was cushioned by grass.

"It not like I've never said it before," he concurred, laughing slightly.

"Sure," I said, my giggles finally ending. I laid still, looking at the sky-a pale grayish blue- and I was suddenly filled with an intense need to move.

I was just sittin' around with Edward, like it was nothing. I sat up quickly, folding my hands together on my lap. The fucker was staring at me again too.

Look don't get me wrong….I think Edward is hot and nice and dumb shit like that, but he is just SO perfect and it makes me nervous and fidgety!

"We just gonna," I started to say, trying to find the right words. "This" waving my hand in the air extravagantly. "All day?"

Edward shook his head. "Of course not. We both have school tomorrow. Can I drive you tomorrow? If you don't mind…."

Now we where getting serious. He was asking me to let him take me to school, next thing I know he is going to ask me to marry me or something! At this thought I choked on some air and coughed awkwardly.

"I'll um, I'll think about it," I choked out.

I nervously twiddled my thumbs the whole time. We talked, he asked me about my mother, about what I was like when I was a kid, he asked me everything. I tired to butt in and ask him things--he would answer--but then he would just totally turn off on the subject I was talking about and start talking about something else. It was really annoying.

And then it started to get darker and darker.

"Don't you think its time to get going?" I asked.

"Yes. I think so," Edward said and stood. I stood too.

And I followed him to the car. He held open my door for me, throwing the stuff from the glove box into my lap and asked me to put it back. I did but kept the knife out. It was nice to I wanted it. I slipped it into my jacket pocket quickly as he got in.

He drove in silence. That awkward-as-shit silence that was really irritating. My fingers were wrapped tightly around the knife and it was almost a comforting feeling that filled in the silence. And suddenly, in the midst of the draining silence, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

It was a text message from Jessica.

_Hey. What r u and Edward doin?_

I rolled my eyes--I think I saw Edward's eyes flicker to the screen on my phone--and answered.

_Nothing, really nothing. _

Send. More awkward silence. I am really beginning to think that Edward really likes this silent shit. But why? I seriously find no joy in _air in the conversation_. Another message from Jessica.

_Aww. You guys r sooooo makin out arent you?!_

Dear god. I swear that girl is the dumbest fucking person I've ever met.

_Oh of course we are, Jess._

Send, again. And then I saw Edward, who was watching me…staring at me. I stared back.

"You are really awkward, you know that?" I asked, after the silence and staring became really unbearable. Edward's face twisted in a momentarily mock of shock and disbelief.

"Well that's hurtful," he said. I turned away from him.

"Life is hurtful," I said back.

"I'll have to agree with you."

Silence again. But that silence didn't last long, with Edward's erratic speeding, we were suddenly parked outside my house.

"So can I…pick you up tomorrow?" Edward asked me as I made to get out of the car quickly.

I was stunned and scrambled for an answer. "Um-er…why don't you just….text me and I'll check my schedule," I mumbled. Edward chuckled under his breath.

"Fine," he murmured. And I hopped out of the car quickly.

But just as I was about to slam the door and book it for the safety of my own house, his voice stopped me. "Oh, Bella!"

I turned back reluctantly. He was holding out the hunting knife daintily.

"I think this fell out of your pocket?" he said, raising en eyebrow. I stumbled for an answer as to why it would be in my pocket in the first place. "You can keep it if you like." He leaned over the center consol and pushed the object into my jacket pocket. "Have a good evening, Bella," he said with a smile.

I smiled weakly back. "Thanks, you too."

And then I booked it to the nice quiet, but not awkward, peace of my house. Charlie wasn't back yet, and for that I was thankful. Wouldn't want him to be asking where I had been. I ascended the stairs quickly, shutting my door. I took the knife out of my jacket pocket and set it on my nightstand, then pulled my jacket off. But when the knife landed on my nightstand a piece of paper was on top of it. A sticky not that had swirls of letters scribbled on it. I picked it up.

_I'll be picking you up at 6:52. Please, be ready. _

_~Edward _

Oh, yay. With my luck he'll be here _at _exactly 6:52. That would be weirdly creepy. I shook my head at myself and threw my jacket to my bed. Then my damn phone rang. Jessica.

"Hello Jessica," I said, my voice monotone and slow.

"Hi, Bella! Oh m gee! Are you guys done making out? How was it? Is Edward a good kisser? So, who kissed who? I bet you kissed him, right?" she rambled. I slapped my forehead.

"Jessica we weren't," she didn't even listen to me, just kept on talking. "Jessica….Jessica…..JESSICA!" Finally she stopped talking. "We were not making out, I was just being…funny, sarcastic, haha."

Jessica was silent for a minute then started to laugh loudly. "Oh, Bella! You are so funny! Hehe."

I fake laughed along with her. And then she started to blab on-and-on about Mike and how she "Sooooo wanted to make out with him at the dance!", to which I laughed and tried not to get a mental picture in my head. Finally she hung up saying Lauren was calling.

When I was finally free of the phone I went down stairs and made a quick dinner of hamburgers and cut up some potatoes for some quick French Fries. Charlie walked in the door just as I was finishing the fries.

"Smells great, Bells," he greeted me as he walked in the kitchen, nose in the ear and being led to the table by the wonderful cooking scents.

"Thanks," I said, setting a plate down in front of him and a plate for me. "Did you catch anything?"

He shook his head, in a mid bite. "Nope. Not a thing! I swear those fish were on vacation. So, did you have a good day?"

I was mid bite as well, so when he asked me such a question I had to cough before I could speak.

"Um…..yeah. I hung out with some friends from school, drove around, did just….some stuff," I said, pushing on a convincing smile.

"Well good. You shouldn't be cooped up in this old, boring house on weekends," he said, and dropped the subject.

We ate, quietly talking about the weather and such. Then we finished--he went to watch some sports game, I to go do the dishes--and went our separate ways. After I finished the dishes I sat with him to watch some mild television. I watched until the end of the game, but couldn't follow a thing. I kept seeing this commercial. Maybe it was coincidence or maybe freaky shit was just happening to me all the time now.

But back to this commercial. Okay….so it was….it was….okay, okay--it was a commercial about the "New digitally reformatted" version of the movie….._The Interview with the Vampire. _The first time I saw it I went sort of blank. And then it kept showing up. Again and again that commercial kept playing every commercial break. Finally, after the tenth commercial, I bid Charlie good-night and went upstairs.

I showered and got into bed. I plugged my phone up, my hand brushing the knife that was still sitting on my bedside table. I grabbed Edward's little note, crumbled it up, and threw it under my bed. I picked up the knife and threw it under there as well. It would be really awkward to explain to Charlie why I had a hunting knife on my nightstand.

I fell into a restless sleep. Dreaming about the movie _Interview with the Vampire. _I kept dreaming I was Claudia, and Charlie was Lestat, and…..Edward…was Louis. It was really odd. And I kept biting my hand, for some odd reason. Edward kept throwing stuff at me too(weird shit: Tennis balls, chairs, plates, books, candles, a car). Charlie just kept sitting around--holding a fucking fishing pole--and giving us dirty looks.

It was 5:58 A.M. when I woke up, swinging my arms because in my odd dreaming I had finally started to try and stop Edward from throwing shit at me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and pulled myself up. I stumbled slightly over to my vanity, plugged my straightener in. I leaned against my vanity chair for a minute and rubbed my face and eyes to wake myself up. There was some odd thought that kept popping up into my head…something about school and a ride. Um-er-crap! What was it? Damn, I can never remember shit early in the morning.

So I tossed it aside and got ready. I grabbed my _I Hug on the First Date _tee-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and some blue high-tops.

It was raining in Forks this morning, a dull mist that settled over the small town around 6:30. At which time I was ready, and sitting down stairs with Charlie--eating a bowel of cereal--listening to the dull tap that started.

Charlie kissed me on the head, goodbye, at around 6:40. I still hadn't remembered what I was supposed to remember. I walked up to my room, biting my lip in frustration as I tried to remember what the hell I was supposed to remember--to gather my things. My phone vibrated just as I reached for it, a message from an unknown number.

Who was tha-oh shit. And I suddenly remembered what the hell I was supposed to remember. My breath caught in my throat and I bit down really fucking hard on my lip.

"Oh…shit," I mumbled as I reached for my phone, hitting the _New Message _button.

_Are you ready? _

I was biting my lip really fucking hard now. How could I have forgotten that? What do I say back? I danced from one foot to another for a minute, trying to decide what to say back. Oh my god….what would people think when _I _got out of _his _car?

But, then, I had a funny thought: Fuck them.

So I replied to Edward's message: _Sure. _I hit send a little harder than necessary, then briskly set about gathering my stuff together.

I moved fast around my room, to fast. I moved so fast that as I was throwing my math notebook into my bag, it totally missed and flew under the bed. I rolled my eyes at myself then got on my knees and ducked under to the bed. I fumbled around until my fingers touched the cover of it. But first my fingers touched something weird. I pulled it out with my notebook--which I threw lazily into my bag--and looked at the object.

It was the knife from Sunday, I turned it over in my fingers. I pulled out the blade and turned it over in my hand. An idea popped into my head. I had some time to spare…I didn't have to make a big cut to prove it worked…just a small cut. I peeked out the window to check if Edward was here yet; he wasn't.

I walked to the bath room quickly, flipping on the lights and setting the knife down on the skin. I ransacked the cabinets for a band-aid, and I found one, an old one, but a band-aid it was.

I set the band-aid next to the knife. Then I started to psyched myself up: flexing my fingers on my left hand. I looked at those paley-pink fingers on that hand. Which one? Do I pick my favorite? Or least favorite? Did I even have a favorite finger? Did it really matter?

"Your stalling, Bella…." I said to myself.

So I let out a breath, picked my ring finger. I picked up the knife. Put it to my ring finger and pressed, pressing it to the left some. I sucked in a small breath as a small drop of blood formed on my skin. I pulled the knife away and set it back down. A tinie-tiny line of blood trailed down my finger.

This only came to one conclusion: **The knife was real, but Edward's skin couldn't be cut by it.**

My mind was slightly blurred. I hurriedly washed my finger off and put the ancient band-aid on. I hurried to my room, picking my things up. I had to get outside. Thankfully I heard a loud honk from outside: Edward. I checked my phone quickly before pushing it into my pockets: 6:52. Right on the fucking dot.

I booked it out of that house and to his car while throwing my jacket on, my cut finger hidden in my jacket pocket. He was waiting for me by the passenger side door. He had a small smile on as I approached, but it faded just as fast. I stopped short as I was about a foot from him.

We stood in front of each other, silent. I was confused.

"What?" I asked, finally able to speak.

Edward blinked twice before speaking. "You-you've cut yourself."

My brain instantly went into explanation mode. "Yeah, I was just-wait…how did you know that?" My finger felt hot in my pocket.

Edward looked down at the ground, shaking his head several times. "I don't know. Get in," was all he said, pulling the door open and walking over to his side and sliding in.

I was stunned. But I slowly got in, pushing my finger deeper into my pocket.

* * *

**Loves you guys! I'm sorry! I know your all mad at me, just please remember why you are mad at me, wait that doesn't make sense….whatever!**

************************New outfit picture on profile!!!!!!!!!!***********************************


	15. Fight! Bella and Blondie get in a fight!

_Flames are like piece of gum that've lost their flavor…all you can do is move on, throw that shit in the trash, and get a new piece. _

_-sLw_

* * *

Edward didn't look at me the entire way to school, to which he drove way to fast. His fingers were so tight on that steering wheel that I was surprised he didn't break it in half. I kept looking at him then the road then him again, watching for the moment when he would crash the fucking car.

And when we got to school, he stopped so abrupt and hard that my hands flew out in front of me and hit the dashboard. I then turned to him to yell "What the fuck is wrong with you!", but he was already sliding out of the car and at my side with my door open.

I looked up at him with the dumbest look on my face, I'm sure, he didn't even look back. I got out of that fucking car as quick as possible. He shut the door with a loud _thud! _behind me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked, utterly confused at his newest mood swing.

At this he actually looked at me, his eyes smoldering a yellow-brown-topaz color. His face hard and stern looking. His eyes darted from me then to my pocket, where my cut finger was hidden away. Then his hand shot to my pocket and pulled my hand out with a too tight grip on my wrist. Edward held up my hand in front of both our faces, like it was evidence at a trial or something.

"This," he said, giving my wrist a very, very hard squeeze. "Don't ever do _this _to yourself again."

I tilted my head the side and sighed. "I just had to see if you were a liar."

Edward let out a frustrated breath and opened his mouth to scald me, I'm sure, but dear Jessica began calling my name at that instant.

"Bella!" Jessica called, waving at me from her car. She froze when she saw Edward and me standing there and her face went into a mask of shock. I gave her a small smile before ripping my hand from Edwards grip and stuffing it back into my pocket. It took me two tries but I eventually got free.

"Walk," I said to him--his face shocked just like Jessica's for some reason--but he walked.

Edward flanked my right side, awfully close than normal, as we walked to Jessica. She was still stuck there with that dumb look on her face.

I waved my hand in her face. "Jessica….are you okay?"

Jessica blinked a few times before shaking her head and then going back to her regular self. Her face now had a weird smile on it and she kept looking at me then Edward.

"Yea! So…" she said, moving to my left side and the three of us began to walk, silent Edward still close by my side. "How was your weekend, Bella?"

"Fine…." I said, but it came out like a question for some reason.

Jessica laughed nervously and loudly. I laughed too, but quietly.

Then I noticed something. I looked forward and saw the entire population of Forks High School looking at me. Staring at me. Staring at me and Edward. Everyone. I stopped walking in shock, but I felt Edward's hand push me forward slightly from my lower back.

So now everyone was watching Edward and I, and now they watched as Edward put his hand on my lower back.

The three of us continued to walk--I felt my cheeks go hot--until we hit the entrance to the first buildings.

"Hey did you do that Trig homework, yet?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, its not that hard," I said.

Jessica and I continued to talk leisurely about classes. Edward standing next to me, somewhat casual now, his hand still on my back but now somewhat curved around my lower back. The three of us had sat down on a lone bench, waiting for the first bell to ring.

"Hey, I'm gonna go," Edward said, I nodded. "Bye."

"Okay," I said and started to turn to him to say goodbye--my view being on Jessica.

But when my head was all the way to him……we um…..we…..our….. Well I guess he was going in to…..I don't know, maybe to kiss my cheek or something. But as I turned our lips….like bumped into each other.

And we stayed like that, for….I'm not sure how long. I was shocked. My eyes were wide open, as were Edwards. Jessica instantly shut up at to my left.

I was beyond shocked. I was kissing Edward, and not on my own accord. It couldn't had lasted more then ten seconds but it was the longest ten second I had ever lived. Edward didn't move an inch. But I guess, something clicked in his head and he pulled away so fast. I was still frozen.

"Sorry-um-er," Edward stared to say, stuttering for the first time ever. "I was-well-just-I don't know what happened….but-uh- Iwasjustryingtokissyourcheek…..so sorry, bye!" He blurted his words out and then left, hopping up from the bench and walking quickly away from us. I felt my face go terribly hot, yet again.

The first sound I heard was a giggle from Jessica. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open, my eyes wide, my face frozen. So when I turned to Jessica--I turned slow, really slow, like movie slow--she doubled over with laughter.

"Bella!" she wheezed. "Bella-Edward-kiss!"

I slapped myself lightly on the cheeks once so my face would go back to normal, which it did.

"Oh my god! Bella did you see that?!" Jessica said, recovered from her laughter.

"Ah, yeah, Jessica….I saw _that_," I said. For some odd reason my lips felt really…tingly, which was really weird and I didn't like that one bit.

"I knew it!" she began to sing happily. "I knew it! I did! Me!"

I was rubbing my lips franticly to find the problem. "You knew what?"

She turned right to me, her face getting right up against mine(for a second I thought she was going to kiss me too). Her smile huge covering most of her face. And then she said something made me want to punch her in the face.

She said: "That…you and Edward are….DATING!!!!!"

My face went fucking frozen again. So I got up, picked my shit up, and walked to first period. I don't know if Jessica followed, and frankly I didn't give a shit.

I was a zombie in class and thankfully no one asked me anything, not a question. Then it was lunch, Jessica _was _by my side and prattling on about something. And there was Edward: waiting right at the entrance to the cafeteria. I stopped completely when I saw him, Jessica kept walking a few steps till she noticed me and turned around.

"Bella, what's wro-?" she started to ask, before she looked around and noticed Edward, and when she did her face was alit with the biggest smiled. "Bellaaaa! Your boyfriend is waiting for you…"

And she proceed to push me toward him, I dug my feet into the floor the entire way there. Right up to Edward…then she promptly disappeared. And it was just me and Edward.

"Hi," he said, a small smile on his face. All I did was nod. He laughed with a close mouth for some reason at me then straightened up. "Shall we?" he asked and gestured to the entrance.

"Maybe I should-" I started to protest, but his hand was suddenly on my back and pushing my into the cafeteria.

I was beginning to get really tired of people pushing me places, I could walk damn it!

"Are you getting lunch?" Edward asked.

"Nope," I said through clenched teeth.

I tried not to look around at the wide faces that we passed, all of them staring. Edward led me to our table-wait, wait just a second there….did I just say _our _table? Whoa.

Edward and I had already reached…._the _table while I was contemplating this new detail in this twisted and weird thing Edward and I had going. I sat down stiffly, Edward sliding into his seat like he always does. I picked at my finger nails under the table.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning his head to the side.

"Nothing," I said quickly and added a small laugh at the end of my sentence.

"Is it….is it about what happened this morning? Look, that was a total accident. I didn't mean to kiss you, well its not like I don't want to kiss you….well…what I mean to say is that it was a total accident," he said, recovering his sentence mid-way.

I was still stuck on that little remark he said….you heard him: "…Well its not like I don't want to kiss you…". So I did was just nod. "Uh….yeah," I mumbled.

Edward nodded officially. "Good. I'm glad you understand…"

And again, all I did was nod. Edward nodded as well, and an odd silence filled the air between us.

"Never let air fill the conversation," Edward said. I kept up my nodding to everything he was saying. "Bella if you don't say something, I'll _make _you say something."

"Do it. I'd like to see you try," I sneered. Edward laughed, was he always laughing at me? Or am I just that damn funny?

"I knew that would get you talking," he said, smiling.

"You just know everything, don't you?" I said, giving the best nasty look I could.

"No, not everything. I would like to know more about you…" he said, looking off into space.

"You can check my Face Book, then," I mumbled under my breath where it was not intended for him to hear.

He laughed again. "Your quiet sarcastic today."

"Look, lets just cut to the chase," I totally disregarded his comment. I-we-had to settle the shit that was going on. "People….think we're…da-dat," I couldn't get the word out.

"Dating," Edward filled that word in like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, that."

"And…..I'm sorry I don't see your point."

I sighed in frustration. "Well….um-er….well are we or aren't we? I mean, what-how-why," I tried to say, but I had no idea what to say in the first place. I began to bite my lip, hard, to try and think about what I was trying to say. "Hold on, let me figure this out," I told him, to which he smiled and waited.

"Can I intervene?" Edward asked, raising his head in the air like he had a question. I nodded urgently. "What I think you mean to say is that, we need to discuss….this," he said and waved his hand between us.

"Yes. You hit the nail on the head," I sighed.

"Thank you. But if we want to settle this then _you _have to answer one question: do you like me?" he asked. He asked this like he was holding something over my head. He smiled and inclined his head toward me.

I was shocked. I didn't know how to answer that.

Now, don't get me wrong, Edward is nice, an okay guy…..and he's pretty good looking (a little voice in my head went _*cough*hot*cough*_). Did I have feelings for him? I don't know him! Well I do but not on that level.

"Why do I have to say first?" I said, trying to bide myself some time. But then that plan instantly sounded dumb. Now, if Edward did like me, he would say it……and I would-sort of-feel obligated to say the same.

"I asked you first," he replied. I eyed him.

"Well that's mature." I was still glad he hadn't said anything though. I bit my lip hard again.

What do I say? This was probably the one time in my life that I had nothing to say, that I couldn't think up anything to say. I can't say yes….I just can't. I can't because I don't know, honestly. I can't say no. I can't say no because, being the person that I am, I would felt pity for Edward. Pity in the sense that if he did have feelings for me then I wouldn't return them. So I didn't know.

My mind was an empty hole, the only sign of life: confused thought after confused thought.

"I…" I stared to say, but stopped myself. "Wh-I mean-ca…ah! Look Edward…I-I-I don't know! How in the world can I know that?! I don't even know you on the level to make that decision! I mean, you're an okay person and all but-ugh-I don't know you that why!" Throughout my whole spiel I over exaggerated my every word with big hard movements, and by the time I was done I was out of breath.

Edward just sat there with this smug-as-fuck smirk on his face. I could have hit him. I could have hit the bastard and he would probably still have that damn look on his stupid face. And then, just when I was really getting pissed off, the fucker laughs at me. Laughs at me, a second or two after I had finished taking. It wasn't a loud laugh but it was enraging. I stared at him bewildered as he recovered from his laughing fits.

"This shit is not funny!" I said, still utterly bewildered.

"Your right, your right," Edward said, his laugh smile still stuck on his face. "That's really not why I'm laughing, I promise."

"Okaaay," I said, even more confused--if that was possible.

"No, no. I mean to say: I understand what your saying and I respect it. I do, and I as for you to respect my opinion when I say that I have to agree with you on the…um-question," he said with a small wave and nod.

"Okay then."

"We should get going," he said, standing up.

My lunch periods had been seeming to go by faster and faster every time I sat down with Edward Cullen. I actually missed the slow moving lunches I used to have when I first got here: those slow lunches, every talked about simple things, I was never rushed or confused when I spoke.

But now I was Edward's permanent lunch guest. We seemed forever booked on each other's calendars, Edward's (Most likely saying things like) _Lunch with Bella: Going to make her feel awkward, Lunch with Bella: Going to laugh at her non-stop, Lunch with Bella: Going to tell her I can sometimes read her mind. _

But…wait. Why was I talking about things between Edward and I with the words _permanent _and _forever?_ First of all, Edward and I had nothing going on. And B, nothing is forever.

While I was thinking, Edward made a grab for my bag. But I quickly moved it out of his reach and got up; giving him a look that said "I have hands". We walked out of the cafeteria, which was emptying, and out into the hallway. The way was full of students going to lockers, talking to friends, hanging with sweethearts (I rolled my eyes at two teens furiously making out against some lockers). Edward walked closer to me than normal. Jessica spotted us walking together and winked at me, all I could do was offer up a fake smile.

But, then, a very funny thing happened. Edward stopped suddenly, I looked up at him and his face was blank. He seemed to be in a trance.

"Edward?" I said, placing a wary hand on his arm. Which woke him up instantly. He looked down at me.

"Bella. I'm sorry, Bella, but I gotta go. Okay? Bye. Sorry. I'll talk to you later." He didn't say anything more, but he walked away like there was a fire.

I stared after him in confusion before shaking my head and moving on.

I had just passed that blond girl, the bitch….Lauren. When I heard her say something.

She said, "I bet she sucked Edward's dick on the first date."

Of course she was referring to my shirt which said 'I hug on the first date'.

So I walked over to that bitch, and the bitch next to her who was laughing her head off.

"What did you just say?" I asked, my voice so strained to keep from letting all my anger out.

"Oh look…its Bella," she sneered.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say." I repeated.

"I said: I bet you suck-" she started to say.

But she never got to finish. Because I decked that bitch in the nose. Right square in the nose. She let out a loud grunt and sort of fell against the lockers with her hands holding her nose. I heard several people gasp near me. Jessica looked up at me, still holding her nose (which might have been bleeding), her face innocent and appalled. But that face didn't stay that way long. Her face changed to angry and I thought her eyes would explode she looked so mad. But her eyes didn't explode, she did. She lunged at me: long, claw-like nails aimed at my face.

She pushed me against the lockers, and began to scratch and hit at my arms and stomach. What the fuck was she doing? I pushed her away (which was when I noticed the large group of frozen students watching us) but she came right back, scratching at my face this time. That was it. I reared back and hit her in the face again which landed on her cheek. I got a full view of her nose as she held her cheek but there was only a small trickle of blood.

"Bitch," she sneered, holding her cheek. She pushed me and, at a time that she caught me off guard, she slapped my left cheek, hard.

"Fucking bitch," I think I said as I grabbed my cheek. Then I let her have it.

I pushed her again, away from me for a second. That was when the group of frozen students began to circle around us and chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!". Lauren lunged at me with her claws at the ready. She swiped at my cheek and I suddenly felt a small burning sensation and I knew she had scratched me. I kneed her in the stomach (I swear I heard the crowd let out a cheer) and she backed again holding her stomach.

"That you all you got, whore?" I taunted. She looked up and jumped at me.

Her fist collided with the side of my head, the pain was there and gone (I really didn't have time I focus on pain now), as I used her technique and clawed at her. I think I got her on the arm, but before I could think to much on it she hit me in the nose with a loose fist. I pushed her off and away from me before hitting _her_ in the nose for a second time.

By this time the crowd was full of cheering and camera phones out. A group of teachers had begun to break the crowd up as I hit her in the stomach again and we began clawing on each other.

"Get to class!" Teachers had begun to yell at the crowd.

Two male teachers (two I didn't really recognized, I think one taught science and the other taught History) gripped Lauren and I around the waist and pulled us off of each other. I flailed my arms and legs, trying my hardest to just keep hitting that bitch, as the teacher's grip tightened and he turned me away from her.

"Let go of me," I demanded threw clenched teeth.

"That will not be happening, Ms. Swan," boomed a loud voice.

The principle of Forks High School, a man whom I hadn't met yet, was tall, looked like he wore a hair piece, and looked like an all around jack-ass. His name was--I think-- Mr. Putter. Weird name right? When I saw him I had to restrain my laughter of a joke I'd thought of just then (How must Mrs. Putter feel?) because right now would not be a good time to laugh.

"Teachers. Please escort them to the office, please take Ms. Swan to the conference room, Ms. Mallory to the nurse's office," Mr. Putter (hehe) directed.

Our little body guards nodded. Mr. History-teacher-guy set me down and walked on my left side, away from Lauren--as did Mr. Science-teacher-guy--but he gripped my left arm roughly and began to walk to the office. This quiet movement through the school to the office was not good for me. I began to look at my arms and my hands, and began to feel my facial injuries. My cheek stung, as did the side of my whole face, and I knew she must have scratched my arm. I tried to recall all the injuries she must have and I knew she must be hurting too.

We were at the office--the teachers taking the inside route rather than the quicker way outside--and separated us. The conference room was a very plain room, with a long table with chairs in the center. Mr. H-T-G set me down, the fucker practically pushed me down, in a chair and stood in the hallway.

I examined my face. My cheek hurt like a bitch when I tapped it with my finger tips. Well, lets face it, my whole damn face hurt. My nose was bleeding, there was blood running down my lips and I hadn't even noticed it. I looked at the scratches on my arm and they weren't that bad but they were in four distinct lines with little lines of blood trailing down from them. My I went to touch my face again and my bangs hit my fingers. I had a feeling my hair was a mess……great.

"Ms. Swan?" called a semi-sweet voice from the doorway. It was the nurse. I _had _met her, when I had brought a sick student up when we were doing blood typing. "We're going to switch the room from here to my office, alright?" I nodded. "Please just follow me." At least she wasn't going to pulled me along.

She gestured to her office from the doorway and followed by my side. There was no sign of Jessica when I go there, but there was bloody alcoholic prep pads in the trash can.

"Just sit there, honey," she said with a pleasant smile. I nodded at sat on the standard nurse's bed/thing as she said.

She moved around the room, grabbing things off the shelves and setting them here and there. She grabbed some alcohol pre pads, some cotton balls, and a box of Kleenex's.

"Oh honey…well your nose isn't broken but it'll be hurtin' in the morning," she said, opening up a prep pad and wiping at the blood on my face.

Once that was done she ripped up a Kleenex and helped me put them in my nostrils to stop any more bleeding. She wiped at the scratch marks with alcohol--which hurt, by the way--and placed an industrial sized band-aid over them.

"Any where else that hurts, hon?" she asked.

"My cheek and head," I said, gesturing to my face.

She nodded, leaving the room and coming back just as quickly with a bag of ice. "Here, honey. Just hold it, now longer than ten minutes, on you temple and cheek." I nodded and held it to my temple first. The phone rang then, and she went over it to answer. "Alright," she said into the receiver and hung up. "Dear, you'll have get going to the principles office now. I'll show you the way."

She ushered me up and out of her office and to Mr. Putter's office, Lauren was already sitting there, as was a large male teacher who stood between Lauren and a chair where I figured I was supposed to be. I sat down, Mr. Putter staring me down from his desk. He let it get really quiet before he spoke.

"Ms. Swan, can you please tell me the events that led up to the fight that happened today?" he asked.

I sighed. "I was walking from the cafeteria to class-"

"With whom?" he interrupted.

"A friend."

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen." He nodded scientifically for some weird reason.

"Continue," he said.

"We were walking to class, when I heard Lauren-"

The fucker interrupted again. "Where was Mr. Cullen at this time?"

"He had left."

"Left?"

"He said he had to go, and left."

He nodded again. "Continue."

"I heard Lauren say something obscene, regarding Mr. Cullen and myself, so I went over to her-"

"Is this when the fight started?" Dear god! If we interrupted me one more time, Lauren wouldn't be the only person I would be getting in a fight with.

"No, sir," I said, through slightly clenched teeth. "I asked her what she said, she said it, and then _that's _when the fight started."

He nodded, again, and twisted his mouth around while he thought. "I see…"

I took this quick chance to sneak a peek at Lauren. The bitch looked messed up: cheeks pink and red, nose stuffed up with Kleenex just like mine but her nose looked like it had ten Kleenex's stuffed up there. She didn't look back at me and I didn't really want to look her in the eye right now.

"Well…" Mr. Putter said, breaking the silence. "Since this is both your first offence, punishment will not be that severe. But, fight is a very serious thing girls. So…you'll both have In School Suspension for two days, being Tuesday and Wednesday. And your parents will be called."

I was thank for nothing more serious. I remember two girls got in a huge fight at my old school and they both got expelled. And that had scared the shit out of me. But I was fine…no one was getting expelled today.

"Alright?" asked Mr. Putter, like we were allowed an opinion on the subject. When we didn't say anything, just nodded he continued. "Good. You will both be dismissed for the day, and I trust that you both do not need to be escorted to the parking lot?" We both nodded again, and stood up. "Ms. Swan will go first, then Ms. Mallory."

The teacher who was standing between us, motioned for me to go. I walked out of the room into the main office. Someone had gotten my bag and set it behind the front counter, the secretary gave me my bag with a big kind smile that I returned.

I left the office, and stepped outside into the nice cold air. Which cooled my burning and hurting cheeks. I'd almost forgotten about my ice pack so I switched it to my cheek. I started to walk out into the parking lot to find my truck.

"Fuck," I said to myself.

Edward had driven me to school today. Shit.

**Loves you guys!!! **

*************************************Review and let me know if Bella or Lauren won the fight!! Who ever gets most votes will be the winner!!!!***********************************************


	16. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers who are so fucking awesome,

Hi.

Okay, yes I'm a fucking bitch and I never update this story. And I have a reason for it I swear.

See, my house recently burnt down. And my laptop, old faithful herself, is dead at the moment. I feel awful because I literally had written three chapters and I wanted to post them so fucking bad.

SO, anyways until I can turn into a master computer surgeon and turn that wet piece of shit I once called a laptop on (but I did order a new power cord the other day so hopefully that will work) TwiScene is kind of on hiatus.

All I really want to say is: I AM SO FUCKING SORRY! But shit really got in the way. If you seriously don't believe me about my house message me and I'll send you a link to a video I made that shows the damage of the house (and h.y.i. you'll see my ugly self in to, so please be warned).

I'm trying my best to finish/remember some of what I've wrote but it's very difficult.

But I'm try for you guys because you are seriously awesome and I love you all so much. Thank you so much for reading my stupid as fuck story. And, again, I am SO FUCKING SORRY!

So, please just hang in there for a little longer and I promise its on it's way.

Thanks so much, and if you want to see the video just message me.

Love you all lots,

_VLC_


	17. Fuckward

"You mother fucker! Do it! Do it, fucker!" shouted a tall girl at a laptop.

The laptop was dirty. Literally. The laptop lid was slightly charred. The screen had significant water damage. On the screen was a list of Word documents. Tons of them. The girl furiously clicked on the clearly damaged mouse pad of the laptop (she kept having to pushing the left button back into place and the right button kept making a _creaky _sound).

"Come on you stupid fucking—"she shouted again. The girl was trying to take all of these Word documents onto a CD. But what the girl didn't know was that the CD/DVD drive on her laptop did not work anymore.

The girl made a loud, frustrated sound and pushed the laptop onto the smelly couch she now sat. She sat back against the couch, letting out a sigh. She hated that couch. It smelled like dog. And shit. The girl ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to weave out the answers to her current problem.

Her house was quiet, which only added to her frustration. Her new TV, though big and expensive and nice, was off. Her room was just down the hall…and it only contained a bed, a dresser, and totes full of charred valuables as well as clothes. Her entire life, well her old life, was in those totes.

And on the couch she sat. Trying desperately to solve her problem. She wanted to get these files off of the hunk of damaged metal and plastic in front of her. If she could just get those damn files her life would be perfect for the time being. The girl got up, in frustration, and went to her room to retrieve her new laptop (a tiny little laptop that made it hard for her fat fingers to press the keys). The laptop was so small that had to have an external CD/DVD drive. She got that as well and shuffled back to the living room and sat down on the couch. She booted up her new laptop and waited for the thing to come to life when a thought hit her, hard.

She took the external CD/DVD drive, which plugged into the USB drive on the laptop, and plugged it into her old laptop. She waited. She watched.

"Come on, please…please…please fucking work," she pleaded. She fiddled with some buttons for a moment before her hands shot up into the air. "Yes! Yes! Yes, it worked!" The computer now had a working CD/DVD drive so she could remove all of her old files onto a CD.

Which is what she did. Every single file she had ever saved was on a span of two CD's. But one story she actually saved to her new laptop. It was this large file, called TwiScene.

And what follows below this opening is the newest chapter that that very frustrated girl has written.

I scanned the parking lot for that stupid Volvo but couldn't find it.

So here I was, hurt and bleeding, and I had not ride home. I was gonna have to walk home because Fuck-ward was off somewhere. I took a deep breath and started my journey.

My home, well Charlie's home, was somewhat far from the school and somewhat not far from the school. I didn't have an exact distance or time to go on because I never had to walk home. But this was all my fault in the first place. I should never have taken an offer for a ride from Edward.

I left the school and began my walk on the side of the damp road of Forks. My shoes making a small _Plop! _sound with every step.

Damn this had been a stressful day. First, the whole mess with Edward driving me to school and me cutting my finger. Then, he kisses me. Then, lunch was the awkward-est it had ever been. Then, I kicked Lauren's ass. And now I'm here. Alone. Walking home. Nothing could be worse, I hope.

Then it started to fucking rain.

"Really?" I asked the sky. I pulled my jacket out of my bag and put it on, pulling the hood up. I threw the bag of ice to the side of the road and it landed in a puddle of mud. I didn't really need it anymore. I put my phone securely in my pocket, which would come very much in handy if I would happen to be, oh I don't know, kidnapped or mugged or any other form of horrible incident that could happen when a high school student walked home. The only high school students I'd seen walk to and from school were the ones whose houses were a five to ten minute walk down the road. And those kids always had someone to walk with.

I contemplated calling Charlie and asking for him to pick me up, but then I couldn't bring myself to tell him why I would need him to come and pick me up. Fuck. Charlie…how was I going to explain this to him? I wasn't going to mention Edward, that much I was certain. What would Charlie even do when he heard about the discipline problem (he would for sure hear being in this small town and him being the chief of police, I'm sure the word would get to him)? I bet he would call Renée.

I tried to think of all the times Renée had to deal with discipline. There hadn't been many. A detention here or there for simple things: back talking a teacher, not doing as instructed, etc. She had just grounded me for a few days, given me a slap on the wrist, and asked for me to not do it again. And most of the time I didn't.

I stepped into a deep puddle of water and my shoe became soggy. This would probably be the only time I wouldn't like the rain in Forks.

Maybe Charlie would just ask that I not do it again or give me a stern lecture. I really didn't plan on kicking Lauren's ass again, only if she needed it. But I think, well I hope, I taught that bitch a lesson.

I heard the distant screech of tires on the wet road and stopped to listen. Do I just continue to stand here? I moved over to more of the ground and not so much on the road and waited for the car to pass me, hoping it wasn't Charlie or anyone I would faintly recognize.

But when the car came into view, it was a car I recognized. Its driver I knew very well. Mr. Volvo driving-leave me with no ride-jack off was speeding down that wet road to me. I walked back into the road and stood in the middle of the lane with my hands on my hips. It was probably an odd scene to someone watching but I very much didn't give a shit at the moment.

Edward sped to me, and stopped just when I was about to move out of the damn way because I thought the fucker was going to hit me. The door popped open.

"Well thanks for leaving me at school, mother fu-" I had started to say.

But it wasn't Edward who got out of that car. I instantly felt bad that I had mistaken this person for Edward. It was that girl…fuck, what was her name? She was the short Cullen, the one with kind of spiky loops on the tips of her hair; she was with that one kid, the Hale. Um…Al-something…Allison? No, Ally? No. Fuck, what was her name?

When she got out of the car she smiled at me, and smiled wider when I started and stopped talking.

"Uh-" I started to say. "Hi."

"Hello!" she said and was way too cheerful for me right now.

"Um-your," I decided to just go with Allison. "Allis-"

"Alice," she filled in quickly which was kind of strange but I promised myself I would focus on that later.

"Yeah, sorry. Um-where's Edward? He left and, I guess, forgot we rode together," I said. She tilted her head to the side with that smile permanently etched on her face.

"Edward's not feeling to well, and he apologizes for leaving so quickly. But he sent me to come and pick you up! Okay?" she asked. I nodded dimly. "Good. Hop in."

I complied and stepped over to the car, pulling the door open. The inside of the car was warm and dry. Alice had the radio on a new wave station, with _Fireflies _by Owl City playing.

Once I was in the car she did I weird U-turn on the road and drove toward my house. She and Edward were most certainly some sort of family because she drove just as fast as he did.

"So…why are you not at school then?" I asked.

"Edward told me he didn't feel right to drive, so I took him home, and came to get you," she explained. "Why didn't _you _stay at school or call someone to come get you?"

"I didn't want to call Char-my father, and I didn't know who else to call," I said.

Alice didn't say anything, just nodded.

To me, it felt odd to be in his car without him driving. I wonder what he's doing…is he puking? Sneezing? Coughing?

"How is Edward?" I asked.

"He'll live," she said with a small laugh. "It's just stomach flu."

"Good. He didn't seem sick all day, but then we were just going to Biology and his face went blank and he said he had to go," I said as I recalled the events leading up to my ass now serving In School Suspension (I.S.S.).

"Yeah…he said it just hit him suddenly. And he didn't want to say anything to you, he didn't want you to worry," she said with a voice that thought the fact that he didn't want me to worry was cute, very cute.

"Oh," I said with a nod.

Metric's _Help I'm Alive_ started to play on the radio_. _Alice turned the volume up some.

"Love this song," she commented. I nodded, unsure whether I needed to say anything.

The ride to my house was short and silent; we got there just as the song ended. Alice stopped right in front of my house.

"Um-thanks. Tell Edward I hope he gets better," I said as I got out.

"I will. Stay out of trouble for the rest of the day, Bella," Alice said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Sure thing. Bye," I said with a wave which she returned as I shut the door of Edward's car before Alice sped down the road.

It had partially stopped raining as I walked to my door, fished my key out of my pocket, and opened the door to home sweet home. I set my things down on the kitchen table and checked the time on my phone; I would be going to Gym right about now.

I sighed as I thought of what to do while I was alone. My mind settled on homework, whatever homework I could find, so I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs. The first step on the stairs creaked loudly and it made me mentally jump, so I walked briskly up the rest of the stairs. I was happy to step into my room and sit on my bed. Today had been such a stressful day. This was my first overly stressful day in Forks; it was right up there with almost getting hit by Tyler's van. I had to laugh out loud at that.

I pulled my Trig book, and any homework I could find for Trig, and settled against my sheets with a pencil at the ready. I plugged my phone up and turned on some music so there would be some noise in my room.

I was just finishing up a page that was due tonight when I got a text message from Jessica. I was actually excited to read it, and I'm glad I did decide to read it. It read as follows:

_Message from __Jessica: _

_FWD:FWD:FWD:FWD:FWD:FWD:FWD:FWD:FWD:FWD:FWD:FWD:_

_Are you team BELLA or team LAUREN? If your team BELLA (we all saw that fight!) then add a * to the end of this message. If your team LAUREN add a + to the end of this message. Whoever gets more votes will be voted the badest bitch in school! Jess is team BELLA!_

WOW, thank you Forks High School. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. People thought _I, _me, Bella Swan, B-Swan, Swan….okay that's enough of that _B-Swan_….I was the badest bitch in Forks High School. I felt so honored, seriously. How often does this shit happen in a little town like Forks? I'm guessing not a lot.


	18. Grounded By Fried Chicken

Well, I'm an asshole, I know. And all of you hate me. I know. But… I still love you! :D

I knew for sure Jessica sent me this on purpose. And I am so fucking glad she did. I was still holding my stomach and laughing when I figured I had, absolutely, _had_ to send this to Edward. With shaky fingers from my giggling I quickly forwarded the message - with a little smile at the bottom, :p, - to Edward.

I set my phone back into the charger and settled back into my homework, thinking about the huge hug I would be giving Jessica before I went to my detention. I could already see my warm welcome to school and my dear parade of friends and fans as I left the regular school life for that of detention.

I stopped doing my homework, which consisted mostly of me thinking about tomorrow, at about the time when I figured Charlie would be expected to be home. I went to the bathroom and checked on my appearance. My nose had stopped bleeding and my cheek was a little red but no other physical damage. Then I hurried down to the kitchen and searched the fridge for dinner. I found the ingredients for fried chicken, releasing I needed to make a trip to the store, and began to make dinner. I worked fast and put my best effort into this dish. My whole reasoning for it was simple: to soften the blow of Charlie finding out I had two days of In School Suspension. In my mind it was a solid plan.

When Charlie came home I greeted him warmly.

"Hi Dad," I called from the kitchen.

Charlie hung up his gun belt and entered the kitchen with his nose up slightly in the air. He stopped in the door way with a confused smile on his face.

"Hi Bells…have a good day at school?" he said, sitting down at the table as I prepared him and plate.

I kept my eyes on the plate as I answered, "Yeah. Have a good day at work?"

"Yeah…normal day."

"Good." I set his plate down in front of him and fixed my plate.

He began eating as I sat down with my plate. I really didn't have the stomach to eat but I did, taking slow and precise bites. Dinner was quiet like it usually was. I planned to tell Charlie right after he had finished, I did not want him to start choking if I told him while he was eating. That would be soooooo bad.

Charlie finished, patting his stomach comically.

"That was really good, Bells," he said. I nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

I got up and took our plates to the sink, setting them down slowly, running a little water of them before turning towards Charlie.

I let out a sigh as I settled on what to say. "Dad…" I said, it came out small and minute. Charlie looked up at me instantly.

"Yes, Bells?" he said sounding skeptical. At first I thought his skepticism was because he thought I was going to ask him some really awkward question like what's a penis or something…but, lucky for him I wasn't going to ask anything of the sort.

"Today…at school…I got into a fight." I bit at my lip as I waited for his reply.

"A fight," he said slowly. I nodded even though he wasn't looking at me. "And…you got beat up? Or you beat someone else up?"

"A little bit of both."

"Did you start the fight?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Did the other…"

"Girl?"

"Yes, girl. Did the other girl hit you?"

"Yes." I was kind of confused on where he was going with this.

"Good." Good?

"Good?" I said out loud.

"Yep. See, Bells, if you start a fight you always let the other person at least get a hit in," he explained with a small chuckle. Wow, not really the reaction I was expecting…but okay.

"Okaaay."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Yes. We both got two days of In School Suspension."

Charlie nodded with a "Hmmm."

I bit my lip nervously as I waited for some reply from my father. He seemed to be taking this better than I expected.

"Well then, okay."

"Okay?" I said half-way between confused and relieved.

"Okay, Bells. You got in a fight, you got in trouble, fine. Okay. Done and over with," he said as he turned to me with a fatherly smile.

"Yeah but…aren't you going to yell at me? Ground me?" I asked.

He laughed. "No. You have punishment waiting for you at school, so that's enough for me. And I know you'll never do it again right?" he said. I nodded quickly. "Good. If you really want me to ground you then…" he thought for a second then started to laugh loudly. "Then I ground you from cooking for a week!"

I smiled at him and then awkwardly leaned down to hug him. "Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, Bells."

I stayed up with him awhile after that and watched a football game.

As I departed up the stairs and entered my bedroom, my phone was vibrating on my nightstand. It was Edward, good timing.

"Heeello?" I said. I was noticeably happy with what had just happened.

"Well, don't you sound cheerful," said Edward's velvet voice. "So what did Charlie say?"

"He wasn't mad, at all. He just said that he didn't want to hear about me getting in another fight. So, yes, I am cheerful," I said.

Edward chuckled. "Good."

"And how are you? Your sister, Alice, said you had some stomach bug."

"Oh…uh, yeah. Just a little stomach bug, I'm fine now. Just needed some rest," he said, almost like he wasn't sure of what to say.

"Good. Too bad you couldn't stick around and see the fight," I said with a smile.

I heard him laugh lightly over the phone, as he spoke I could totally hear the smile on his face. "Well…I actually did get to see it."

"How?"

"I have my sources," he said. Sources, huh? "Well, Bella, I need to let you go. But will you do a favor for me?"

"Ah…sure," I said cautiously.

"Go on YouTube and search: Brunette Kicks Blonde's Ass then watch the first video that comes up. All right?" he said. I was partially stunned that Edward Cullen had said "Ass", so it took me a moment to respond.

"Yeah…sure, okay," I said.

"Good. Goodnight Bella," Edward said.

"Goodnight Edward," I said and hung up.

I did as Edward asked and clicked on the little YouTube app. When it popped up I went straight to the search and typed: Brunette Kicks Blonde's Ass. It took a second or two before the first video appeared. I clicked on it, somewhat confused on why Edward had wanted me to see this, and waited for the video to load. When the video started, it showed a bunch of kids. All in a circle around something. Whoever was taking this video had really shaky hands because I could hardly see, but I could totally hear the whole crowd chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!". Finally the camera operator steadied his or her hand and I could see what was happening-and what was happening was me. Kicking Lauren's ass. Wow. Who had taken this video? I don't remember seeing anyone with a video camera or with their cell phone out, but I really don't remember seeing much of anything except Blondie. As the video went on, I watched as I kicked that bitch's ass. I had really done a number on her; she had hardly gotten a hit in.

And then the video came to a close as the teachers and principle came near. Whoever taking the video instantly pulled the device down and held their hand over it.

I could faintly hear someone say, "You got all that?". I knew the voice but I couldn't put a face to it. "Totally," the operator had said, defiantly a guy.

Then the camera was moving and I saw a face. It was Eric, he was smiling and laughing, my little "crew" (if you could call it that) was standing behind him. They all looked at the camera, and Eric said "That's for you, Bella, 'cause you're awesome!" And the little group laughed, Jessica's face popped up and was on Eric's shoulder as she said "Bella is the best! The badest bitch in school, woo!" And the group "Woo!"'ed and laughed and the video ended.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud and smile. I scrolled down and looked at the comments. _JessieFTW90 _said: _That fight was sweeeeet!_, while _The Mikester_ had said: _Totally, forks hasn't seen a fight in years. Who knew B could kick ass like that!, _and (one of my favorites) _Tmanx1000 _said: _Bella is badass! I'm team Bella!_

To say that I was touched would be an understatement. I laughed out loud for five minutes straight, clutching my stomach as it ached with laughter, and even after that I couldn't keep the biggest and goofiest smile off my face. It was still there as I showered and dressed for a good night's sleep, and it was still there when I was in my bed and my eyes already falling shut.

I even had a great dream, too. I dreamt about Edward…falling, slipping, tripping. Yep. He would just walk and happen to trip. It was wonderful.


	19. We all thought he was gay

And I woke up with that stupid smile still on my face.

It seemed that my good mood had even washed off on Charlie too; he woke up whistling in the kitchen as I heard him make his coffee and breakfast.

As I skipped (yes, I skipped) over to my closet, I went over a little check list in my head…but it was more of a remember list. One, drive myself to school. Two, thank the greatest friends ever. Three, have a _nice _day in detention. Oh and four, I guess check on Edward. I would. And I would need to thank his sister.

As I thought, I riffled through my closet and found a cute plaid skirt, a black and white striped tank top, and some low heeled shoes. Hey, if I was going to detention I was going to do it in style. And I would show that blonde bitch that this shit really didn't bother me.

I dressed quickly and did my make- up and hair. I looked good, not gonna lie. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Charlie was just about to leave.

"Why so dressed up, Bells?" he asked as he shrugged on his jacket.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Felt like it." He smiled at me then kissed my forehead and said goodbye. I followed him out the door and gave him a wave as he pulled out onto the road, going to opposite way I was going and was gone from sight.

The ride to school was quiet; the sky was clear but still its usual constant gray. I thought about what I would have to do in In School Suspension…most likely just meaningless papers (what I like to call Substitute Work) then sit in a dusty silence and "Think about what I've done". I would just like to let everyone know that detention and suspensions do not work, seriously. I had it maybe once or twice back in Phoenix and I learned nothing from it. I think I got a full day of detention because the librarian had heard me say "I fucking hate this shit" (it was about some book we were reading, a book we had to read that we didn't get to pick) and she made write a full page-back and front-on why swearing is bad and why I shouldn't do it. And then the next day I went into the library and said fuck again; but removed myself from her hearing range. In conclusion, that shit does nothing.

I shook my head of my past discipline records and pulled into school. I parked, spotting my group of wonderful friends clustered together by their cars. I got out and hurried to them-they all spotted me at once by the sound of my rusty truck door slamming which was then followed by a chorus of "Bella!" and I walked toward them with a smile on my face.

The first thing I said to them was, "I fucking love you guys" and got hugged by Jessica. Then Mike was next, giving me a strangle smile, I guess he was taking what I said in different context. And then Angela was all smiles too. My little group.

"You look awesome, Bella," Jessica said as she ruffled my skirt.

I laughed, "If I'm going to detention, I'm gonna look good."

"You look great. Do you know if you'll get out for lunch?" Angela asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I hope."

Jessica started to say something but stopped…looked past my shoulder and smiled at me. Her eyes wide with excitement.

"Bella," she said in that sing-song voice that was really getting on my nervous lately, but when I heard it I knew what was happening. Edward was in the vicinity. "Ed-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I interrupted and turned around.

He was standing-leaning-against his car. Facing my direction. His arms crossed over his chest. When I looked at him, he smiled and gestured with his finger for me to "Come Hither". At first I was put off at the gesture: I'm not his little call girl, just come when I'm called, always waiting for whatever new command he was going to give me. So I flipped him off-but he just smiled and raised an eyebrow at me, this time beckoning me with a turn off his head. I sighed and complied.

I ventured from the safety my group and traveled across the moist pavement towards him. My heels _clicking! _and _sloshing! _the whole way.

"They treat you like royalty," he remarked as I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

I rolled my eyes. "I am fucking royalty, babe." He laughed. I realized in that instant that I liked to see him laugh…it was like so-what's the word? Natural, natural on him. But, just ask quick as the laugh happened, it was gone and Mr. Serious was back.

"I need to apologize for leaving you yesterday. I got…very sick and needed to leave. I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's okay, your sister was nice."

He let it get quiet for a moment between us before saying, "Would you like to know the real reason I left?"

I started to say something but then bit my lip. I hadn't thought about it too much but now, that he had implanted the thought in my head, I thought. I slapped something together in my head quickly: blood, because he's…a…doesn't like it.

"I suspect you already know why?" he assumed.

"I think I might."

"I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

I shrugged. I really didn't like the way this conversation was going, I didn't want to talk about Edward's little "thing" (I mentally laughed, I couldn't help it, but I seriously wasn't talking about Edward in that sense)…about his little "abnormality". It was just awkward to even think about. So I changed the subject.

"Thanks for telling me about that video," I said with a smile. He nodded in a "Your Welcome" gesture.

"Thought you would like it." Just as I was going to say something else the bell rang for first period. "Can I walk you to detention?" he asked holding out a hand to me.

I looked at his hand, then at him, and then at his hand. Did he want me to hold it? I did need him to take me to detention because I had no clue where it was being held. "Sure," I mumbled and took his hand. Which was so very, very cold to touch. He smiled at me and then slipped his fingers between mine and we began walking.

It was almost like we were walking to our deaths. Everything just moved out of our way and watched us walk closer to the door. I kept my eyes straight. Our hands slightly swung between us as we walked.

I felt Edward sort of lean into me. He said, "Everyone is staring at you."

"Everyone is staring at you," I said, looking up at him.

He started to say something then stopped. He kind of looked around for a minute then back at me. "Is it true they all really thought I was gay?"

I couldn't help the loud laugh that exploded from me. Edward laughed with a tight lipped smile.

"How did you know that?" I asked as I tried to regain my breathing. He tapped his forehead with the tip of his finger. Oh, that old chestnut.

As we entered the building the death row walk had ended. Edward took me past most of my classes and my locker. Even past the Gym. Finally we stopped at a door that read "DETENTION - MRS. MEDLOCK".

"This is it?" I asked.

"This is it," he said as he let go of my hand and gave me a delicate push on my back urging me forward. "Have fun."

I couldn't help but smile. I looked back at him to say goodbye, "See you later," I said, and turned back to the door.

"Wait," he said, grabbing my hand, just as I was about to open the door to my personal hell for two days. I looked down at his hand that had a soft grip on mine then at him. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek-and when I say quick I mean it…I hardly saw him move, it was sort of a blur, and then I felt a little cold touch on my cheek-and let go of my hand. And with that he was gone. I was alone in the hallway.

When I turned the doorknob, the door creaked. Like that creepy creak you hear in movies. The room, which must have been an old class room, was dusty. There were a few desks…I think there was maybe eight. All the walls were covered with chalkboards (who really used those anymore?) except for one space that was a window on the right wall. At the front of the room sat a teacher's desk with a teacher but I had never seen her before. Mrs. Medlock was African-American and frankly she looked like she could kick your ass. Renee and I used to watch this show called _Dead Like Me_, and I swear Mrs. Medlock totally looked like one of the characters who was cop and was totally crazy. When I walked in she looked up at me from the book on her desk and nodded at me then at a seat.

"Hi," she said. "Take a seat, anywhere." I nodded back and ventured to the very back of the room to the seat in the last row by the window, at least I had a view.

My desk was very dusty. It had writing on it in Sharpie and pencil, I couldn't help myself from reading some of the crazy crap scrawled on the fake wood. _Mindy Stabbler is a fucking whore. SW + DJ = 3 4 life! Zack Turner is a sexy beast! _That one really made me laugh. There was a little picture someone had drawn with a pencil of a penis with a smiling head and waving that said: "Give more head!" There were tons of stuff written, but through it all I found one that kind of related to me in some weird way: _Edward Cullen fucked. _After the _fucked _was a name but it was so heavily scratched out with a pencil that I couldn't make it out but under it was written _his mom! Lolzz! _Which wasn't nice but kind of funny. I stared at the scratched away name intensely…I really wanted to know what had been there.

My head jerked up as the door opened and Blondie the Bitch walked in. Mrs. Medlock looked up at her then at a slip of paper on a clip board on her desk.

"Have a seat," she directed as Lauren nodded and turned to take a seat, she gave me a nasty look at she sat at the corner desk in the front row. Mrs. Medlock stood up at her desk and said, "Okay, welcome to detention. Please raise your hand as I call out your name…Isabella Swan? Good. Lauren Mallory? Good. And it should just be the two of you today. Now, here's the rules: stay in your seat, do not get up unless I say so. No talking. Do whatever you want but it better not be anything with noise, got it?"

I nodded; I was not going to mess with this lady.

"Good," she finished and sat back down, picking up her book from where she left off.

I sighed, this was going to be a long day. I contemplated going to sleep for a while, maybe doing some homework I still had to do, maybe even texting Edward. I decided on the latter and got my phone out of my bag. I double checked to make sure that it was on vibrate before I texted him: _Hey_.

As I waited for a reply I found myself thinking that I was fucking stupid. I was. First I hated Edward. I wanted to punch the shit out of him sometimes. And now I sort of liked him. It was like I couldn't make up my mind. I mean, yes, I did like him. My phone buzzed in my hand.

_Hello. How is detention? _

I replied, _Twenty minutes in and I'm already bored, haha. _Send.

I chewed on my lip as I thought. I accidentally bit on my snake bite and swore silently. Then I thought about getting another piercing soon. What I should get I had no idea, but I would look into it definitely. My phone buzzed again, Edward was way to fucking fast.

_Sorry. What are you doing this weekend? _

What a strangely normal thing of Edward to ask. I thought about it for a minute…what was I doing? Something…something with Angela. Oh, the Blood drive Saturday! That actually seemed fun when I thought about it. _I'm going to the blood drive with Angela Saturday. _Send. I made a mental note to talk to Angela about it.

As I waited for Edward's reply I looked around the detention room. I looked at Lauren at the front room, who was hunched over a piece of notebook paper and was furiously writing on it. What was she doing? I rolled my eyes as my phone vibrated in my hand.

_Interesting. And Sunday? _

Edward was sure interested in my weekend schedule. Weird. I guess he was at a lack of things to talk about. Is he even paying attention in class? Wow, I am such a bad influence on him. And that made me smile.

_I've got nothing planned. Why are you soooooo interested? _I replied.

As I again waited for another message, I found myself wondering how I was going to get through this day. I seriously could not just text Edward all day-that would lose its flare very fast.

_Oh, just making conversation. _He said.

I pondered what to say to that. I lightly bit my lip in thought…keeping the conversation flowing with Edward was hard. I could only explain this thought with the single thought, _what the fuck do you say to a damn vampire? _And then I just giggled, if I had a nickel for every time I asked myself what to say to a vampire I…would have exactly one nickel. Wow, I'm one rich gal.

_I see, _I typed. _Are you even paying attention in class? _I sent

I checked my after about ten minutes and Edward hadn't responded. I didn't worry though…I had this hunch that if Edward had been alive for _a while _then he was probably pretty good at texting without getting caught. But, I was still curious…what was taking him so damn long?

I was at such a point of boredom that I actually took out homework that was due that day and began to do it. I was actually almost done with one side of a Trigonometry worksheet when there was a knock at the detention room door. I quickly tucked my phone away, out of eye shot, and looked up from the worksheet.

Can you guess who sauntered in?


End file.
